Bath Time
by Nicole4211
Summary: 'My body shuddered, heat pooling low in my belly. I wanted him… I wanted him badly. If only I'd been able to stay a little bit longer; if only I'd been able to see where our questing hands would have taken us...' Gajeel invites Levy to take a bath with him and we find out that Levy isn't quite as timid and innocent as people think.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by the artwork of Rboz on Tumblr (Rusky-Boz on DeviantArt). Picture posted on the Cover Image of this story.**

* * *

**Bath Time**

**Chapter 1**

I took a deep quivering breath the moment before I stuck my toes into the steaming hot water. It took a nearly inhuman effort for me to not stare at the gorgeous man who was already sitting in the water, his broad chest above the line of water and his bent legs parted and resting against either side of the tub. I eyed the small space that was unoccupied; doubting that even _my_ small body could fit there and then inspiration hit me, fueled by the utter exhaustion taking over my body after the day's tiring exertions on the practice field. All I wanted was to alleviate the growing ache in my muscles and all thought to modesty fled my mind as I sat down and eased between Gajeel's thickly muscled thighs. My backside settled intimately against his groin and I could feel his body tense up when I wiggled slightly to get more comfortable. My back relaxed against his torso, my head rolling back to rest beneath his chin and against his chest.

_God it felt so good!_

I closed my eyes, absorbing the feeling of the stinging hot water on my skin and the deliciously _hot_ man beneath me. His elbows rested on the rim of the tub, his hands floating over the surface and I felt him shift slightly, adjusting our position so that we slid deeper into the water. The bathing suits we were wearing served to do very little besides keep certain parts from being fully in contact with one another and other than that, I could feel every hard inch of his torso against my back.

One of his hands lifted out of the water and nervously patted my exposed knee, saying beside my ear, "Relaxed now, Shrimp? Told ya you'd like it once you were in." He chuckled, the familiar laugh that I couldn't help but find absolutely adorable echoing around the room and his entire body rumbled with the effort. "Just don't fall asleep on me yet," he said quietly, leaning back against the tub and once again adjusting my body over his so that I didn't slide off of him.

Despite the intimate position, my body was completely at ease, lounging back as one of his arms settled around my waist, holding me in place. I was so tired but my senses were rapidly coming awake, my brain registering every subtle movement of his body.

My hands reached out and rested on his thighs beneath the water, my palms half on his bathing trunks and half on bare skin. "Thank you, Gajeel," I mumbled, truly thankful for his suggestion of taking a bath.

He grunted an unintelligible word in response and then it went silent.

We sat there for several minutes, neither one of us willing to move and my body started to wake up from its exhaustive slumber, lust beginning to filter through my veins. I wanted to rub my hands up and down his body, along his sides and over his hips. My fingers started to dig slightly into his skin but I quickly snatched them away and crossed my arms over my chest when I realized what I was doing. _Calm down Levy. It's just a bath._

My body was tense, every inch of skin which was in contact with his thrumming with electric pulses. He shifted once again in the tub, his arm tightening around my waist and an involuntary groan slipped from my lips at the contact. He stiffened behind me and then a moment later pulled me tighter against him. I let me arms slide off my chest, my fingers falling back against his thighs. I heard him release a long, quiet sigh and I simply couldn't help myself… I started to move my fingers over him, making tiny circles over his skin. His breathing sped up ever so slightly, making me bolder as my tiny motions became sensual caresses.

"Gajeel?" I said quietly, still teasing the tops of his thighs with my fingertips.

"Hmm?" he answered, his own fingers starting to move over my stomach.

"Can we practice together again tomorrow?" I asked, rolling my head to the side and looking up at him.

"Sure shrimp," he answered.

Both of his arms were now in the water, wrapped around my waist. They moved slowly, up and down my sides, lingering over my hips. Desire coursed thick and hot through my body, making me want to grind against him. I let my hands slide lower, stroking the flesh just above his swim trunks. The tips of my fingers slipped just beneath the wet fabric, eliciting an audible gasp from his lips. Lust overwhelmed me, my exhaustion from earlier completely vanishing. All the erotic novels I'd read came floating into my mind and I realized that none of them could do the feelings pounding through my body justice… _wait, books…_

Suddenly I remembered something and cursed, sitting up abruptly and causing Gajeel to release his hold on me. "I forgot about Lucy!"

I turned around, my body still between his legs and looked up at him. "I was supposed to help her this evening. I gotta go!" I said, balancing myself with my hands on his knees and standing up. Lucy was going to kill me! "Thank you so much for the bath!" I jumped out of the tub and grabbed a nearby towel off of a stool, rubbing myself off quickly and then threw my dress over my head.

"Bye!" I said as I ran out of Gajeels house and made my way to town. He hadn't said a word…

* * *

"You what!?" Lucy exclaimed, taking a seat in her large, overstuffed chair and turning slightly to face me. I was sitting on one of the wooden seats at her table, fidgeting nervously with a torn piece of paper, folding it over and over again in my hands.

"I-I took a bath with Gajeel," I repeated and saying it a second time didn't lessen the intensity of the blush that stained my cheeks.

"Did anything happen?" she asked.

Immediately my thoughts went to the little teasing game our hands had been playing and before I could mumble a reply, Lucy squealed, "Oh my God! You did!"

"No! Shhhh," I said, covering my lips with my finger. "Really, we didn't. At least… not really."

"Levy you gotta tell me," Lucy said, a huge smile plastered on to her face.

Once again my face flamed what I was sure was a brilliant shade of red and I started to rip the tiny piece of paper in my hands, the pieces cluttering the table. "Well umm, I sat in his lap and…"

"You sat in his lap?!" Lucy cut in, her eyes wide.

"Err, yea. And then we just kind of… touched each other."

Lucy gasped and leaned forward in her seat. "Where?"

The piece of paper was now completely shredded and I dropped the rest of the scraps on the table. "Nowhere bad. Just his legs and umm, my stomach."

"Eeks! That's so hot!" Lucy said excitedly and just at that moment, Natsu came crawling through the window along with Happy.

"What's hot?" Natsu asked, not bothering to say hi as he walked straight to Lucy's kitchen.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"We're hungry," he answered and I could see him through the kitchen doorway grabbing an armful of food from Lucy's refrigerator.

"Then go grocery shopping," she said and I could see that she wasn't really angry. There was way too much affection between them for her to ever _truly_ get mad at Natsu.

"Levy, I heard you were practicing with Gajeel all day," Happy said, bouncing into the main room and climbing up on Lucy's bed.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Lilly told me. Are you guys in _loooove_?" he asked and for the 100th time that night my face flushed.

"Shut up you stupid cat," thankfully Lucy said since I couldn't think of anything to say.

I watched Natsu take a seat beside Lucy and start chowing down on the mountain of food he'd taken out. "Did you need any more help?" I asked, picking up the tiny pieces of torn paper off of the table and standing up to throw them out.

"Nah, I think I'm good for now. I'll start outlining the next chapter and let you know when I finish," she answered while elbowing Natsu in the ribs when he dropped a piece of food on the floor. "Pick it up."

I walked to the front door and opened it, "Cya guys!" I hollered before I walked through and closed it behind me. As I made my way home, my thoughts inevitably went back to my time in the bath with Gajeel and my body reacted as if I was still there, goose bumps rising on my flesh and tingles running up and down my spine. A part of me wanted to go back to his place, the lure so strong that I almost started walking in that direction but I fought the urge and headed home. I had no excuse to go back there.

* * *

A bit later I lay in bed, the book I'd been trying to read lying face down next to me while I stared up at the shadowed ceiling. My thoughts wandered, thinking about the next day and how I was going to be able to spend nearly the entire day with him… though most of it was going to be practicing. No matter what we did though it was always thrilling, my body and mind alive with excitement whenever he was near.

An image of him lying in the tub after I'd gotten out pasted itself in my mind. His long black hair had floated like ink spilt into a cup of water around his back and sides and his chest… _mmm, his chest_ had been covered in a thin sheen of sweat or water, tiny rivers of liquid trailing down his broad form. I'd been able to clearly make out his body beneath the line of water, his torso angling down into a sexy V shape, tapering into erotically narrow hips which I'd been able to press myself against.

My body shuddered, heat pooling low in my belly. I wanted him… I wanted him badly. If only I'd been able to stay a little bit longer; if only I'd been able to see where our questing hands would have taken us...

I shook my head and tried to calm my restless thoughts. At least I had tomorrow.

I decided to try and go to bed, hoping that sleep would make the next morning come quicker. I picked up my discarded book and placed in on the bedside table, shut off the lamp there and then slid beneath the covers of my bed. Unfortunately it wasn't very easy to fall asleep and I ended up laying there for what felt like hours, my mind going over and over the events of the evening. When I finally did fall asleep, even my dreams were haunted by images of Gajeels gorgeous wet body surrounding my own so that when I woke up the next morning I was still tired and cranky, frustration rankling my nerves.

* * *

I walked up the hill towards the spot where Gajeel and I had practiced the day before, huffing and puffing as I concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other. Why did he insist on training in such far off places?

I reached the summit, bending forward and placing my hands on my knees as I took in deep breaths. Damn him for making me tired before we even start! When I finally caught my breath I looked up and spotted Gajeel about thirty feet away doing push-ups, his shirt lying on the ground beside him and when I approached him he stood up and I nearly gasped at the sight, my mouth falling open as I struggled to remind myself to breathe.

_Wow, he was hot!_

Moisture beaded over his perfect skin and several strands of raven hair plastered themselves to his forehead as he grinned at me in _that way_ that made my insides quiver.

"Hey shrimp," he greeted me, standing akimbo and bringing to focus his pants which hung deliciously off his thin hips.

"H- Hi," I croaked back, swallowing the dry lump in my throat.

"You ready to start?" he asked and a surge of renewed energy awakened my body.

I stood straight and looked up at him, "I'm ready." _Heck yea I was ready!_

To be continued…

* * *

**Kind of short but I hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I lifted my head and looked up at Gajeel standing above me. I was sitting on the hard ground after finishing our grueling practice session and I could feel beads of sweat dripping down the curve of my spine. The workout had been intense but I was grateful for it.

My type of magic generally left me sifting through books, searching for clues or hidden answers but when it came to physical confrontations I was sorely lacking… at least that was what I had always thought until Gajeel started training with me.

After only two sessions I could already feel myself improving, understanding my magic skills in a different way and using them to mold attacks and defensive strategies which I'd never imagined I'd be able to do. Of course, I was nowhere near someone like Gajeel or Natsu who were quite exceptional when it came to hand to hand (or magic to magic) combat but over time I might be able to hold my own.

My eyes peered up at Gajeel, his large body dominating the space in front of me. He looked like he hadn't done more than a few jumping jacks, his body perfectly at ease where he stood whereas I was still sucking in deep breaths, my muscles already starting to ache. The view was quite nice though, his abandoned shirt lying on the ground a few feet away. I let my eyes linger over his chest, my tongue unconsciously licking my bottom lip. _Mmm he looked good!_ Throughout our training time I'd found myself, now and again, staring at his body, remembering the evening before when I'd been pressed against it in the bath tub. If only I hadn't had to leave…

"Are you ready to go Shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

I grunted as I struggled to stand up, my leg muscles screaming at me for putting them through so much torture. "Yea, I'm ready."

We slowly made our way to the path that led down the hillside, my steps cautious as we went so that I didn't trip over any protruding stones.

"Sore?" Gajeel asked and I turned my face up towards his, grimacing.

"Yea, a bit."

"Do you uh… wanna take a bath together again?" he asked and my entire body flooded with blazing heat.

I smiled shyly, trying not to seem over anxious and nodded my head. "That would be nice."

Nice… _nice…_ That was the understatement of the year.

Suddenly my legs felt a hundred times better, my pace speeding up as I hurried down the path. Luckily the girl's dormitories were on the way to Gajeel's place and I was able to grab my bathing suit along the way. He waited for me outside as I practically ran inside and when I came back out he was leaning against a nearby tree, his black shirt draped over his shoulder. He had such an incredible body, every inch perfectly toned and it made me want to grit my teeth with need.

I fell into step beside him as we made our way to his place and once we were there I headed straight for the bathroom while he disappeared inside his bedroom. After I walked inside, I turned the water on; making sure it was the right temperature before I changed into my plain black bikini and then stepped inside the tub.

_Ahhh, it felt so good!_

My body slowly submerged itself, sinking below the water line till I was covered up to my chin. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting my body relax for a moment before I turned off the water. As I was lying back down, I heard the door creek open and I turned my head to watch Gajeel make his way inside.

"Started without me," he said, snickering and stepping beside the tub. "Slide up." His command sent shivers down my spine, his voice gruff and sexy.

I moved and Gajeel stepped in behind me, sinking down into the water and then, to my astonishment, grabbed my waist with both of his hands and pulled me against him to sit in his lap. I nearly groaned, overwhelmed by the feeling of his hard body against mine. His thighs were beneath me, his hips curved perfectly around my own.

I leaned back, snuggling my head beneath his chin and closed my eyes. _This was heaven_.

For several minutes we just sat there, not a word spoken between us as we let ourselves enjoy the hot bath. I moved slightly to settle myself more comfortably against him, my hands falling to his thickly muscled thighs. I felt him tense beneath my fingers but then he eased, shifting his own body and wrapping an arm around my waist while the other rested on the side of the tub.

"You're so tiny," Gajeel said, his arm tightening slightly around my waist.

"You're so big," I answered and squeezed the top of his thigh. He sucked in a quick breath, his body instantly going rigid. When I eased my grip he relaxed and I let my fingers rest softly over his legs. I wanted to skim up and down his thigh, feel the hard muscle but I didn't dare.

"Do you have any body wash?" I asked, wanting something to distract myself with.

Gajeel didn't mutter a reply but instead reached behind him and grabbed a bottle from the corner of the tub along with a wash cloth, handing it over to me and then leaning back against the tub. I soaked the wash cloth in the water then squirted a healthy amount of soap on to it, rubbing it vigorously between my hands to suds it up.

With a deep breath I leaned back against Gajeels chest and started to slowly rub the cloth over my arms, scrubbing every inch and then moving to my neck and chest. When I moved down to my belly, Gajeels hand was still there and I tentatively ran my own over his, our fingers entwining through the cloth for a brief second before I continued down and started washing my thighs.

One by one I lifted my legs out of the water and scrubbed all the way down to my toes, leaning forward slightly and then settling back against him when I was finished.

"Mind doing my back?" I asked, holding the cloth out over the water. _Wow! Did I really just ask that? _

Amazingly he took the wash cloth and I leaned forward, gulping audibly when I realized the position it put our bodies in. My backside was flush against his hips, his arm still wrapped around my waist. I could feel something foreign and slightly frightening beneath me but I tried not to think about it, instead concentrating on the feeling of his hand slowly moving over my back. His fingers slid across my shoulder blades, the cloth a thin barrier between his hand and my skin. My chest started to rise and fall rapidly, my pulse beating harder and harder and I leaned my head back, arching my neck as he trailed his hand down my spine.

His hand stilled at the small of my back for a moment and then started to gently stroke circles up one side and then down the other. The feeling was amazing, my body responding to his touch more intensely than I'd ever imagined. When his deep voice sounded behind me, penetrating my lust-filled thoughts I took a deep breath and almost whimpered when his hand lifted from my back.

"What did you say?" I asked, not understanding what he'd said since I'd been lost within pleasure.

"I said… _my_ turn," he answered and my eyes opened wide. _Did he mean…_

An instant later he was holding the cloth over my shoulder, the small square dangling from his fingers and I tentatively took it from him, looking behind me with a questioning look.

_Did he really want me to wash him?! _

I poured a bit more soap on the cloth and slowly turned where I was sitting so that I was kneeling between his outstretched legs, facing him. His body was lying back against the porcelain tub, his arms resting over the rim and the water reached only to just below his chest. I scooted up a bit further, stopping when the tops of my knees bumped against the back of his thighs.

Suddenly his hands reached out and grabbed me beneath my arms, lifting me up and then setting me down over his lap so that I was straddling his hips, my knees on either side of his body. _Talk about intimate…_

I was grateful that his eyes were closed, knowing that if he was looking at me I probably wouldn't have the guts to do what I was about to do.

With timid fingers I reached out, swallowing the lump lodged in my throat before I gently pressed my hand against the center of his chest. _Oh my God it felt so good!_ I gulped, my body quivering. Slowly, carefully… I started to slide my hand over his thickly muscular pectoral, my heart beating so loudly I could hear it pounding in my ears. My hand circled the area, my eyes following the movements of my hand as I devoured the sight of him. He was so incredibly big, his broad chest nearly doubling the width of mine.

I moved my hand back to the center of his chest and then slid to the other side, repeating the same movements till his skin was dripping with soap. Beneath my palm I could feel his heart beating steadily, the rhythm almost matching mine. His eyes were still closed, his neck arched back slightly and I could see the slightest bit of stubble over his jaw. I wanted to lean forward and run my tongue over the area, feel the course hairs against my lips…

I cleared my throat and looked back down at my hand. My fingers flexed, digging slightly into the muscle before I moved once again to his sternum. I let the cloth slide down the center of his body, inching my way down till I found the first row of abs. I swear my body almost spontaneously combusted at the feeling, my stomach igniting from within and my blood turning to molten lava. I bit my lip and pushed farther down, the tips of my fingers drifting over him through the cloth. The waist band of his trunks stopped the progress of my questing hand and I started to rub slowly over the area above, lathering him beneath the surface of the water.

Reluctantly I made my way back up his body, soon forgetting that reluctance though when I reached his broad shoulders. I grabbed the bottle of soap and poured more on to the cloth then started to rub over the toned muscles, stopping near his neck and then working my way back over and down his arms. His biceps were flexed due to the angle his arms were resting and I nearly groaned when I washed over the muscle.

I repeated the motions on his other arm then slid the cloth up to his collarbone. I washed around the front of his neck and then up over his throat, stopping at his jaw and then gently made my way towards his ears to wash beneath them and around them.

It wasn't until his eyes opened and looked directly into mine that I realized how close I'd gotten, my body leaning against his and my face hovering just a few inches above him.

"I- I think I'm done," I mumbled, my lips quivering.

His hand reached out and took the wash cloth from me, his eyes never leaving mine while he draped it over the rim of the tub. His other hand moved to my hip and I placed one of my own hands on his chest.

"Thank you," he said quietly, my eyes drawn to his lips.

I licked my own, releasing my pent up breath in a long quiet sigh. "You… you're welcome," I replied.

Slowly his thumb started to move over my skin, making tiny circles over my hip bone while his other fingers began to slightly dig into the flesh above my backside. He angled me forward, my body moving closer and closer to his till I could feel his belly against mine. It was so erotic, his flesh flush against mine, that I closed my eyes for a moment to get used to the feeling before I opened them again, the back of my eye sockets smolderingly hot.

My senses were on high alert, every nerve eagerly anticipating something I'd wanted for _so_ long. Lust was pulsing low in my belly, branching out to the tips of my fingers.

I took a deep, shuddering breath, entranced by his crimson eyes. His other hand reached up and brushed back a lock of my fallen hair, pushing it behind my ear before he cupped my cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Levy?" Gajeel said, his voice sending a new wave of pleasure through my body.

"Yea?" I somehow managed to respond.

"I'm going to kiss you…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

***Ducks head from flying objects* Please don't hate me… I'll make up for it. I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Agh! Ok! Sorry about that everyone. I know, I deserve to be whipped for that last chapter. Hope this appeases you a little…**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I gasped at his hoarsely spoken words, my entire body shuddering. Time slowed to a crawl, every sense heightened as I watched his mouth move slowly towards mine. His hand gently grabbed a handful of my hair and I fisted my hands over his chest as anticipation gnawed at my bones.

_This was happening… this was REALLY happening!_ I swear I was going to combust as I waited for the feel of his lips. He was driving me insane with his patience. I closed my eyes, concentrating on taking steady breaths and then, with a sweetness beyond anything I could have ever imagined, his lips brushed over mine. A strangled moan traveled up my throat and then his mouth slanted slightly, caressing my lips gently and teasing me with their softness. I wanted to press closer to him, deepen the kiss but his mouth had a spell over me, like I was completely entranced and at his mercy.

He sucked my lower lip between his, tugging on it with agonizing restraint. Air hissed between my clenched teeth, pleasure ripping through my body. His tongue poked out and licked across my upper lip, causing me to groan and take a quivering breath.

I wanted to cry when he pulled back… caressing my scalp with one hand and then moved his other hand to the small of my back. I arched into him, pressing my belly tightly against his. His eyes opened wide as I moved and then his grip tightened, bringing my mouth back down to his and sealing his lips over mine. His kiss was more demanding this time, his mouth greedily exploring mine and then his tongue slipped out and slid between my lips. I squeaked in surprise, my body momentarily tensing before I groaned and slid my own tongue against his.

His fingers glided across my skin, moving down till they ran into my bathing suit bottoms. He didn't hesitate to skim over it, boldly cupping my backside. My own hands traveled up his chest and wrapped around his neck, one hand moving to the back of his head and sifting through his long locks while the other pulled my body closer to him.

The water sloshed at our sides when he adjusted our position, moving slightly and his tongue delved deeply into my mouth. His wet, hot tongue was unbelievably arousing, fire licking through my veins as it swept erotically within my mouth.

"Gajeel!" I gasped when his mouth relinquished mine. We were both panting, our chests rising and falling rapidly as we looked into each others eyes. Could he really be as aroused as I am? The thought turned me on even more, like gasoline to a raging flame. I practically slammed my mouth against his, my tongue dipping inside to probe with long, leisurely licks. My fingers tightened in his hair, angling his face against mine…

Suddenly his strong hands gripped my waist and lifted me, standing us both up without releasing his claim on my mouth. We stood there, water dripping down both of our bodies and his hands slid up and down my body, pausing and possessively squeezing my backside while I groaned into his mouth. An instant later he hauled me against him, guiding my legs around his waist and then stepping out of the tub. I clung to him. It amazed me how easily he was able to maneuver my body, like I was a child in his arms.

He walked us across the room and then the cool wall pressed against my back… in direct contrast to the burning hot body in front of me. I wrapped my legs even tighter around his waist, settling myself intimately against his groin and he tore his mouth from mine to arch his neck back and release a feral groan low and deep in his throat. I took the opportunity to lean forward and press my mouth to his neck, trailing my tongue over his skin and then sucking greedily.

He held me with one arm around my back and the other braced his weight against the wall beside my head. I moved my lips back up to his mouth and then his hand moved down my back.

"I gotta take this off of you," he rasped and released his grip on me. My legs slid off his hips and then my feet fell to the floor. Immediately he reached behind me and tugged on the strings that secured my bikini top. The fabric fell to the floor in a sodden heap and I gasped, crossing my arms over my chest in shock.

My shock didn't last long though because his mouth was back on mine, kissing me aggressively, turning me on even more with his skilled tongue. Without a second thought I dropped my arms from my chest and then looped them around his neck, my bare breasts pressing against his hard chest. He reached behind himself and grabbed both of my wrists, pulling them from around his neck and then securing them with one hand against the wall above my head, securing me tightly. His other hand slid down my arm, trailing his fingers along the sensitive underside till he reached my chest and then cupped my breast.

I bit my lower lip and arched my back, pressing myself into the palm of his hand and then I cried out when the pad of his thumb brushed over the tip… sending sparks shooting throughout my body. My knees started to shake unsteadily, my chest heaving as I struggled to take in enough air.

"Gaj…!" I started to cry out and then his lips sealed over my, swallowing my words while his fingers started to torture my nipple, rolling the sensitive nub between his thumb and index finger and then cupping the small mound.

Heat pooled low in my belly, desire pumping through my veins. I could hardly believe that this was happening. The throbbing between my legs was so intense it almost hurt. I wanted to touch him… wanted to rub my hands up and down his incredible body but his hand still gripped both of my wrists firmly above my head.

When he released my mouth I said huskily, "I want to touch you."

"Not yet Shrimp," he said and then moved his hand to my other breast. I squirmed in his grasp, desperate to free my hands.

"Please!" I begged, almost sobbing while I clenched my hands into tiny fists in frustration.

"Ok… now," he said and let go of my hands but before I could do anything he picked me up and rushed to the door, pulling it open then walking across the sitting room to the couch on the far side of the room. He deposited me on the soft cushions and then stretched his body over mine, capturing my mouth in a searing kiss while his hand returned to my chest.

I reached up, wrapping my arms around his back and then ran my hands over his back, memorizing every bulge of muscle before slipping them around his waist to touch his abs.

_Oh God! This was heaven!_

His lips left mine and then started sliding down my throat, slowly making his way to my chest where he circled around my nipple and teased me, getting ever closer till he finally engulfed my nipple between his lips and gently began to suck.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, arching my back and digging my fingers into his shoulders.

His tongue poked out, leisurely licking my nub with long silken caresses that left me breathless and moaning. _It was too much… it was all too much. _I couldn't control my bodies reactions, twisting and arching as he played with my breasts, sucking one then moving and flicking his tongue over the other.

"Gajeel… I can't… AHH!" I cried out, burying my hands in his thick hair and pressing him closer to my chest where he continued to torture me.

Finally he lifted his head from my breasts, turning his face to look up at me and then slowly moved up to kiss me. "Shrimp?" he said between long kisses that had me reeling.

"Hmm?" I responded.

"I have to stop now or I won't be able to later. I'm already barely able to restrain myself as it is."

My eyes flew open, staring into his questioningly and then it dawned on me what he meant. My cheeks flamed instantly, heat spreading throughout my body.

"I… oh, ok," I answered, unsure of whether or not I wanted him to stop. He kissed me gently, his lips brushing softly over mine.

When he pulled back and sat up, his eyes fell, staring at my chest. I quickly threw my arms across my exposed self and he chuckled.

"Lil' late for that," he said with amusement but then gulped audibly when I let my arms fall to the side.

I sat up and ran a hand through my messy damp hair. "I guess I better get going then," I said.

He nodded his head but his eyes said something else entirely. I stood up and walked into the bathroom where I'd left my clothes and quickly pulled them on before walking back out to the living room. I was about to place my hand on the knob for the front door when his voice stopped me.

"Do you wanna go… for a walk?' he asked, one of his arms lifted and scratching the back of his head where he stood in front of the sofa.

I smiled, happiness flooding my body. "I'd love to."

Gajeel scrambled across the room and disappeared inside his bedroom; emerging a few seconds later with a different pair of shorts on and a sleeveless black tank top… _he looked yummy enough to eat._

"Let's go," he said and opened the door for me to pass through. We walked outside and the sun had already dipped behind the mountains in the distance, the little light that remained staining the sky in a multitude of colors.

"It's nice out," I said and then jumped slightly when his hand reached out and grasped mine. He didn't bother to respond and we fell into step beside each other, taking our time as we walked leisurely down the path to the small town.

"Thank you for helping me today," I said as we passed several other couples walking over the cobblestone streets of Magnolia.

"Sure. You're getting better already," he said and my chest puffed up with pride. It meant a lot to hear something like that from him. "Did you wanna practice again tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded my head and smiled up at him. "Same time?"

"Sure."

We continued walking down the street, passing by Lucy's apartment where I could see a light still on through the window. As I looked up, the back of Natsu's head moved in front of the window and I smiled to myself… 'Were they ever not together?'

Lights lined the street and we quietly walked along till we came to the guild hall. The windows were dark as we passed and then the dormitories came into view as we traveled over the small hill.

"I guess I should go home," I said, stopping in the path and turning to look up at him. Suddenly I felt nervous and unsure of myself, fumbling with my fingers in front of me. What happened before seemed almost surreal, like a vivid fantasy.

"Sleep well, Shrimp," he said and then abruptly bent forward and kissed me. I melted against him, reaching out and grabbing the front of his shirt to keep my balance.

He pulled back slowly, trailing his knuckles down my cheek. "Cya tomorrow."

I took a step back. "Cya."

To be continued…

* * *

**Still mad at me?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A thin sheen of sweat covered my body when I awoke the next morning, the sheets clinging to my damp body. It had been a restless night, sleep evading me for most of it and what little sleep I did get was filled with lustful and erotic images of Gajeel. One of the dreams was still pasted blaringly in my mind, filling my vision whenever I closed my eyes for even a moment.

_I remember that I was sitting on a large, over stuffed chair and a door on the opposite side of the room had squeaked quietly open. I turned my gaze in that direction and steam drifted out of the crack of the doorway before Gajeels nearly naked figure walked through the space with a small brown towel wrapped around his hips which served as the only piece of clothing covering his gorgeous body. His hair was still damp and beads of water dotted his sculpted body, several beads dripping down crevices of thickly corded muscle and then disappearing in the terrycloth towel which hung mouth wateringly low on his waist. He walked steadily towards me, his naked thigh appearing whenever he stepped forward through the slit where the fabric was knotted. A haughty grin spread over his face and then he reached down when he stood in front of me and grabbed both of my knees with his hands. Without hesitation he spread my thighs, causing me to gasp and then opening them wide before he kneeled down on the ground and started kissing a path up the tender flesh between my legs. His mouth began alternating between wet kisses and long, leisurely licks of his tongue, slowly getting ever closer to the juncture of my thighs. His arms looped beneath my knees, hooking them over his shoulders and he effortlessly pulled my body closer to him, sliding my backside over the cushion till his face was almost buried between my legs. It was so erotic watching him, his eyes barely slit open as his head moved slowly up my leg. I sifted my fingers through his damp hair, gripping the roots tightly as he grew closer and closer to the spot that throbbed hungrily for him…_

I shook my head and rubbed a hand over my face… what was I doing to myself? I was going to drive myself insane with all these thoughts. It was bad enough I'd had to endure it in my sleep but to relive it over and over… _and over_ again while I was awake was simply too much.

Hurriedly I threw my dress over my head and wiggled till it settled over my body then grabbed a ribbon and tied it around my head. I was supposed to meet Gajeel in a few minutes and excitement coursed through my body, making my fingers fumble nervously while I tied the ribbon in a secure knot.

I took one last look in the mirror before I grabbed my small bag and sprinted out the door. It didn't take long to reach the path that led up the hill where we'd been training lately and I hurried up, breathing heavily as I half ran, half jogged and reached the top a few moments later.

Standing at the top, a few yards away was Gajeel wearing a black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off and his normal beige pants. Beside him was Lily in his released state, standing slightly taller than Gajeel and they both turned when they heard me approach.

"Good morning!" I said happily, crossing my arms over my chest to mimic their poses.

"Mornin'," answered Lily and Gajeel grunted something that possibly could have been good morning.

"Are you ready?" he asked and I nodded my head, excited to get started.

* * *

'Holy cow! Lily was tough!' I said to myself as I hunched forward and rested my hands on the top of my knees while I tried to regain my breath. Mostly all I'd been able to do was find ways to shield myself as he launched attack after attack at me until finally I had been able to come up with a way to detain him for a little while. I knew it wouldn't be long before he broke free but it gave me the opportunity to rest for a few moments and try to think of a new strategy.

I hid behind a large tree and leaned back against the thick trunk while I sucked in deep breaths. My brain scanned through options and when I finally settled on an idea I opened my eyes and nearly gasped in surprise.

"Hey Shrimp," Gajeel said, almost hovering above me where he stood only a few inches away with his body leaning forward, resting himself on his forearm against the tree that I was leaning against. "What did you do to Lily?" he asked, grinning down at me.

I gulped down the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat and looked shyly up at him. "I uhhh, caged him. It won't last long though." I shifted my weight nervously from one foot to the other and peaked up at him again. "Were you able to get what you needed?" I asked.

His grin widened and he nodded his head.

"Gajeel… when did you get back?" Lily interrupted, jogging around the tree and slacking his grip on his sword, letting the tip drop to the ground.

"Just got back. She got you eh?" he asked, straightening up and crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Yea. She's tricky," Lily answered and then we all turned at once when we heard the sound of feet walking towards us.

"Hey guys!" Lucy called out, waving her hand when I poked my head around the tree to see who was there.

"Hey Lucy! What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling and walking towards her.

She started skipping excitedly towards me and waved several small pieces of paper in the air. "I won!" she screamed and then stopped in front of me. "I called in and got the question right and I got four tickets to the beach resort!" Gajeel and Lily walked up and stood next to me, Lily in his smaller state. "Can you guys come?!" she asked, holding out two tickets towards us. "You can come too Lily if you want. Happy is staying home but you're welcome to come."

"When?" I asked, taking the ticket from her hand.

"Tonight. I know its last minute but that's what they were giving away. They probably got a good deal on them or something but who cares?! It's for tonight and tomorrow."

I quickly scanned my brain to make sure I wasn't supposed to do anything else this weekend and couldn't come up with anything but then I immediately thought of Gajeel beside me. Would he actually want to come too? Lucy had offered him a ticket too… I think.

"Is that flame head going?" Gajeel asked, taking the ticket Lucy offered to him.

"Yea. Natsu is coming too," Lucy answered and looked at us both hopefully. "So you guys can come?"

I looked over at Gajeel and then nodded my head. "Yea, sounds great."

"I'll go too, I guess," Gajeel answered and Lucy started bouncing up and down where she stood.

"We're going to have so much fun! We have a suite with a balcony that looks over the water and a hot tub inside the room! I can't wait! When can you guys leave?" Lucy asked.

"Uh well," I started to say and looked once again over at Gajeel who was busy reading his ticket. "I guess we can leave now. Just let me go home and get ready. Is that ok Gajeel?"

He nodded his head and we all started walking towards the path and down the hill. Lily declined the invitation, opting to take the opportunity to go visit some of the other exceeds and at the bottom of the hill we all split and went separate ways, Gajeel and I deciding to meet back up at Lucy's apartment in an hour.

* * *

"Can you believe this place?" Lucy said, her eyes wide as we all entered the huge suite.

"Waaaaah! This is awesome!" Natsu screamed, running to the center of the room.

The large room had two couches positioned parallel, facing each other in the center of the room with a large coffee table between them and beyond that was a sizable hot tub. It was round in shape with a beautiful stone wall circling the edge of the far half of the circle to conceal it and its contents from the wall to wall window that filled the entire far wall. I walked over to the glass windows and slid open the door, stepping out on to the 4th floor balcony and breathing a deep sigh. It was incredible. The sun was already setting, creating a multitude of colors to dye the sky which reflected brilliantly off the calm water.

I turned back inside and adjusted the strap of my large bag which was hanging off of my shoulder. On both sides of the room was an identical arched entryway with wooden doors and I watched Natsu and Lucy walk inside one and disappear. A few moments later they re-emerged and neither of them had their bag. I guess I was to assume that they were sharing that room. Were they really that close?

I walked into the other room and marveled at the huge bed that took up the majority of space and threw my bag on the end of it. The room had an adjoining bathroom which was massive in size… _YAY, _with its own mini-hot tub and glass enclosed shower. I walked back out to the bedroom and gasped when I looked up. Gajeel was standing at the foot of the bed and he was dropping his bag beside mine on the mattress.

_Oh God… how did I not realize this sooner?_

It hadn't even registered in my brain when Natsu and Lucy had claimed the other room that that left Gajeel and me to share the remaining room… together. My face immediately turned a bright shade of red and when Gajeel turned and looked at me he grinned wickedly. _Oh_ _that look!_ I almost melted right there on the spot… his face taking on the same look that he had made in my dream last night just before he'd kneeled in front of me and grabbed my legs. I wobbled where I stood, heat pooling in my stomach. Erotic images flooded my mind and I nearly moaned at just the thought…

"Let's go eat guys!" Lucy called into the room, poking her head inside and then closing the doors behind her.

I took a deep breath and headed out to the main room, Gajeel behind me.

* * *

"Guys, its not an eating contest," Lucy said, both of us shaking our heads in exasperation at Natsu and Gajeel who were eating massive quantities of food… neither wanting to be outdone by the other. We'd decided to eat at the restaurant attached to the hotel and the place was packed with people, families and couples filling nearly every booth and table. When the boys finally finished the huge amounts of food they'd ordered, we decided to all go out to the beach and have a few drinks at the large tiki bar. We somehow managed to find two seats together and Lucy and I quickly snatched them, leaving the guys to stand beside us while we ordered our drinks.

"I'll have a Sex on the Beach," I said when the bartender came over.

"Eh?" Gajeel said beside me, making a strange face and his eyebrows twisting in confusion.

"It's a type of drink," I explained but still felt a blush creep over my face.

"Oh! The beach is empty. I could make a huge sand castle right now," Natsu said.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and half laughed, "I could make a bigger one than you."

"No way! Mine would be bigger and better," Natsu retorted and then the two faced off, snarling at each other until finally Lucy cut in.

"Go make them then. Levy and I will be the judge."

The two men ran off immediately and left Lucy and I alone at the bar. "Will they ever get over that?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink. It was completely dark outside except for the few lanterns hanging nearby and the light from the moon. The air was cool but not chilly and the slight breeze felt good on my flushed skin.

"Doubt it. Life's a competition to them." Lucy placed her drink on the table and leaned slightly towards me. "So, how are things going with you two?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

I took a deep breath and looked out at Gajeel kneeling in the sand a few dozen yards away. "I'm driving myself crazy," I answered and swallowed a large gulp of my drink.

"How so?" Lucy asked.

"I can't stop thinking about him."

"Does he like you?" she asked, leaning even closer.

I leaned in as well, bringing my forehead close to hers and whispered, "He kissed me."

"Ah!" Lucy screamed and threw her arms around my shoulders, giving me a quick, tight hug. "What was it like? Did you kiss him back?"

I nodded my head and smiled shyly. "It was really...," _incredible, intense, sexy as hell, _"nice."

"Oh come on! You have to tell me everything!" Lucy demanded then gulped down the rest of her drink.

"Hey ladies," a man with dark hair and dark eyes said, stepping beside us along with another guy.

"Uh hi," Lucy said, giving them a strange look.

"What are you two beautiful women doing here all alone?" the man asked, stepping closer to Lucy who cringed away and I did the same when the mans friend stepped beside me.

"We're not," Lucy said.

"We're with those two," I quickly joined in, pointing towards Gajeel and Natsu who were both still busy digging in the sand.

"Those losers? Look at them… building sand castles like they are five years old. Here, let us real men buy you a drink?" the man who'd been speaking since the beginning said and his friend laughed with him.

"No thanks," we both answered in unison but the men persisted.

"Come on. Just one drink," he said and then leaned even closer to Lucy. She shrunk back, moving as far away from the man as she could and then suddenly I felt the other guy's breath against my cheek. I cringed and backed away, pushing at the man to move him but he was too big to budge… and apparently drunk. He reeked of alcohol.

"You're cute," he mumbled in my ear and my entire body rebelled at his nearness.

"Please, leave us alone," I said and from the corner of my eye I saw Lucy slowly reaching down to her waist where her keys were dangling.

Suddenly the two men were yanked away from us, my first reaction being that of relief and then I noticed Gajeel and Natsu a few feet away, Gajeel with one hand holding the man who'd been bothering me around the neck and Natsu doing the same with the man who'd been leaning all over Lucy.

"Get away from her," Natsu said, shaking the man angrily before throwing the man to the ground.

"If I ever see you near that woman again, I will slice you in half," Gajeel said and shoved the man aside, the drunken guy stumbling and then falling on his ass before he ran off along with the other guy. As soon as they were out of sight, Gajeel turned and looked at me and my stomach nearly did a somersault. His gaze was intense, burning into my skin as he looked me up and down.

"T-thanks," I murmured, my voice coming out thin.

"Yea, thanks guys," Lucy said and I watched her stand up and move next to Natsu. She whispered something in his ear and a broad smile stretched over his face.

"No way!" Natsu exclaimed and Lucy giggled beside him, nodding her head.

"You guys wanna go back to the room? I'm dying to use the hot tub," she said and instantly images of Gajeel and I in the bath together flashed in my mind. "I know that Levy _really_ likes baths."

I turned and glared at her. If looks could kill, Lucy would be dead right now.

To be continued…

* * *

**Yea I know, not a whole lot of action but I'm settin' the stage. I promise… they'll get there.**

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I can't believe you said that!" I hissed the moment I closed the bathroom door behind Lucy and I.

"Said what?" she asked, feigning ignorance and giggling as she pulled her top over her head.

"You know what. Oh my God, that was so embarrassing," I whined and began to change as well.

"Oh don't worry. He's totally in to you," Lucy said.

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair, still completely embarrassed by what she'd said earlier as we'd left the bar. "What about you?" I asked as I slid my bathing suit bottoms on.

"What about me?" Lucy said, adjusting her bikini top over her well endowed chest.

"You and Natsu. Are you guys…,"

"Of course not!" she answered quickly… too quickly, her eyes wide.

I grinned slyly at her and finished putting on my suit. "Sure seems like it to me."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, for example… when we first got here. You and him didn't hesitate to share a room together. It was like you shared a bed all the time and it was just commonplace."

"Oh that," Lucy said, laughing. "I told Natsu to do that before we got here so that you and Gajeel would have to share a room."

"I… oh," I said and wrinkled my brow as I thought harder. "Well, what about when that guy was hitting on you? Natsu looked like he was ready to kill him."

"Eh, I'm sure he was just trying to protect both of us from those guys. They were jerks."

"I don't think that's what it was. He was definitely jealous," I said and grabbed a few towels off of the shelf.

"And what about you? Gajeel nearly ripped that guys head off. He was _definitely_ jealous. " Lucy said as she walked towards the door to leave. She paused with her hand gripping the knob. "Oh and, just give me some kind of hint if you want Natsu and I to leave."

I looked at her funny, not sure what she was talking about.

"In the hot tub. If you want us to uh… leave you guys alone, just wink or something,' Lucy said and then started to turn the knob.

I grabbed her hand before she could push the door open. "You don't think…"

"With the way he's been looking at you, I definitely _do_ think…" Lucy said and then swung the door open. I followed her out of the room, my eyes unfocused as I thought about what she'd said. Had he really been looking at me? The thought left me flushed and nervous, little butterflies flitting around in my stomach. I hope she was right.

Back out in the main room, Gajeel and Natsu were standing beside the bubbling hot tub; both of them wearing swim trunks that I swear were designed to drive women nuts. Did they realize how sexy it was having them hang so low over their hips? My eyes raked over Gajeels body, carnal thoughts invading my mind as I took in his thickly muscled broad shoulders which tapered into yummy narrow hips. The tops of his hip bones protruded slightly just above the waistline of his swim trunks and my eyes lingered over the V of muscle the disappeared beneath the black fabric. I bit my lower lip, my fingers curling into fists… God I wanted him.

"Hey guys… is it ready?" Lucy asked, stepping beside Natsu.

I walked forward as well, moving to stand next to Gajeel who was testing the water with his hand.

"Feels like it," he answered and then stepped over the rim of the tub. We all slid in then, the water shockingly hot but my body eventually got used to the temperature.

"This feels so good," Lucy groaned from where she sat beside me, her head leaning over the rim and her eyes closed.

"Mmm, yea it does," I agreed and mimicked her pose so that we were both sitting side by side with our necks arched back.

"I think we need to get one of these for the guild hall," Lucy said.

I nodded my head and opened my eyes. Across the way, Gajeel and Natsu sat, both eagerly nodding their heads as well and stupid grins stretching over their faces.

'That reminds me,' I thought and leaned over towards Lucy to whisper in her ear. "What did you say to Natsu earlier?"

She sat up slowly and looked at me like she didn't know what I was talking about so I elaborated.

"You whispered something to him on the beach… what was it?"

Lucy giggled and leaned towards me. "I told him that…" and whatever it was she was going to say was cut off by a hand grabbing my ankle and yanking me across the tub. I sputtered and squealed, gasping as I was pulled through the water and roughly deposited on Gajeels lap.

"Gajeel! What are you…"

"Shhh," he said in my ear and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I thought you liked baths."

My mouth fell open and my eyes went wide. _I can't believe he just said that!_ I'm so gonna kill Lucy!

Speaking of Lucy… she was sitting on the opposite side of the tub, her mouth gaping open like mine and when I looked at her she burst out laughing. I didn't have much time to think about it though because it immediately became apparent that my body couldn't care less _how_ it had gotten into the position it was in… it only cared that it _had_.

Gajeels legs were spread wide, allowing my backside to fit snugly against him. One of his hands rested over my stomach while the other slowly skimmed up and down my side. It was all I could do to keep myself from moaning at the feeling while warmth spread from the area he was caressing throughout the rest of my entire body.

"I can't wait to lie out on the beach tomorrow," said Lucy and when I looked over at her I noticed that Natsu had slid a little bit closer to her.

"Yea. It'll be nice to have a relaxing weekend," I said and nearly gasped aloud when Gajeels hand started to move over my stomach beneath the line of water.

His fingers began to gently stroke my skin, teasing the flesh just above my bikini bottoms before slipping the tips underneath the fabric. My entire body tensed, heat filling my cheeks and I reached down and gripped his swim trunks on each side of his hips, biting my lip to contain the tiny noises that wanted to slip out.

"What?!" Natsu's voice filted through my hazy thoughts.

"I said… aren't you getting tired?" Lucy mumbled to Natsu and then grabbed his arm to start tugging him out of the water.

"No. Why, are you?" he answered and I watched Lucy sigh in exasperation and roll her eyes.

"We are," Gajeel's gruff voice spoke up behind me and in the next instant he was lifting me up out of the water and I found myself in a trance as I waved good bye to Lucy and walked across the room to the bedroom door.

"Good night guys!" Lucy called out and giggled a moment before the door closed behind us.

Suddenly, strong arms pulled me against a large hard body, water making his skin slick. "Baths are only fun when we're alone," Gajeel said and then his face dipped down, his mouth capturing mine in a searing kiss that left me stunned at first but which rapidly turned into overwhelming desire. My arms wrapped around his neck, a groan gurgling up my throat as his tongue delved deeply between my lips. He lifted me effortlessly, his hands guiding my legs around his waist and then we crashed backwards against the closed double doors. I didn't have time to be embarrassed by the sound because in the next instant his fingers began fumbling with the ties of my bathing suit top, tugging the strings till they finally came loose and my top fell to the floor.

"Bed… we need a bed," Gajeel said, his voice husky and deep.

I sifted my fingers through his thick hair and tugged his face back to mine, sealing my lips over his as he guided us blindly through the suite.

"Wait! We're wet," I said, stopping him a moment before he dropped me on top of the large bed.

"So…"

"So, we have to sleep here," I said and slid out of his embrace. I grabbed his hand and tugged him across the room to the bathroom. "Here." I picked up a towel off of the counter and handed it to him.

With a snap of his wrist he unfolded the towel and then wrapped the large cloth around my body. Quickly he dried me off, lingering slightly longer around my hips and chest before pulling it away and then rubbing it over his own body.

"Hey!" I said, and pulled the towel from his hands. "I want to do that."

If my mind hadn't been so clouded with lust I would have laughed at the look he gave me but I was so focused on his body that I didn't give it another moments thought. Slowly I rubbed the terry cloth towel back and forth across his chest, feeling his hard body with my fingers through the fabric. Then, I started to rub it over his shoulders and down his arms, my eyes devouring him as I went. Every inch of him was covered in muscle and I couldn't get enough of touching him.

I moved behind him and slowly wiped the water off of his back. I couldn't believe how sexy just a back could be. He was so broad, muscles flexing as his arms lifted slightly while I rubbed the towel along his sides. The indent of his spine running down his back was a temptation I couldn't resist and I leaned forward, taking a deep breath then gently licked a trail from the center of his back to the middle of his shoulder blades.

I heard him suck in a breath through clenched teeth, every muscle in his back tensing for a moment before he groaned and turned his head to the side. "What are you doing Shrimp?" he asked and I smiled shyly before placing another wet kiss to the center of his spine.

"I like your back," I answered meekly and started kissing my way down, poking my tongue out along the way and licking him in leisurely strokes. I bent my knees, squatting farther and farther down till my lips met the waist band of his swim trunks. I stared at the piece of clothing, disappointed that my path had ended and then I changed direction and placed kisses along the edge of the fabric all the way to his side and then did the same on the other side.

"Levy…," Gajeel said and I paused for a moment to listen to him. "You better stop."

"Why?" I asked and lifted my hands, pressing them palm flat on his back.

"I only have so much self-restraint," he said, his voice coming out husky and then took a step forward, moving away from me.

_Nooooo!_

"I… ok," I said in disappointment and stood back up. "But let me finish drying you off."

He turned and faced me and I was momentarily breathless from the look on his face. His eyes were blazing with lust, his chest rising and falling rapidly with heavy breaths. Cautiously I stepped forward and placed the towel on his chest then slowly slid it down. My fingers glided over his hard abdominals, the ridges of muscles so pronounced that I could feel them through the towel.

I wanted badly to press my lips there, run my tongue along each ridge. I wanted it so badly that I started to lick along my own lips, wishing it was his stomach instead and then, without another thought, I leaned forward and did _just that._

"Levy!" Gajeel gasped and stepped back till his back was up against the wall.

I followed him, my hands grasping his waist and then I slid my mouth down… down further and further till I was tonguing his abs and caressing his smooth skin. I traced each muscle with the tip of my tongue and then placed a kiss just above his trunks. My head tilted up and I gazed at Gajeels straining face. There was something so indescribably sexy about kneeling in front of him like this and seeing his face contorting in pleasured agony. I felt powerful… powerful and sexy. I didn't want it to end.

With a boldness I didn't know I had in me, I ran my hands to the button of his trunks and tentatively pushed it through the hole.

"Levy… no," Gajeel said, grabbing my hands and pulling them away from his body.

"But…"

"Come here," he ordered and slid his hands beneath my arms and raised me up to stand in front of him then crushed his mouth over mine. Our lips battled fiercely, his tongue stroking possessively in my mouth and I moaned loudly when his hands ran up the length of my body and then cupped my breasts.

"We're dry now," he said, his mouth hovering near mine while he rested his forehead against mine.

I gulped, nodding my head and then was instantly scooped up into his arms and carried out of the bathroom then across the bedroom till he dropped me on the soft mattress. He was on me in a heartbeat, his large body completely covering mine as he dipped his head down and kissed my lips. I reached my hands up and threaded my fingers into his hair then tugged on the roots, eliciting a primal groan from his throat as he began trailing his lips from my mouth, down over my throat and kissed a path along the center of my body.

His delicious mouth moved down my chest then found the top of my stomach. With a quick nip he bit my skin then licked his tongue inside my belly button. I gasped, arching my neck back and gripped his hair even tighter with one hand while the other fell to the mattress and fisted in the covers. He moved his body between my spread legs, kneeling on the mattress while he continued to caress my stomach with his mouth.

At the same time, his fingers moved to my hips and he started untying the strings that held my bathing suit bottoms together. My entire body tensed, nerves fluttering low in my belly and when he pealed the garment off my body I slid my hands down and covered myself.

"What's this?" Gajeel asked, grinning at me from where he knelt between my legs. "So bold just a few minutes ago but now shy?"

I chuckled nervously but still didn't remove my hands.

"I think I can change this," he said and leaned down, placing his lips on the inside of my thigh just above my knee. Every muscle in my legs clenched and my toes curled. _Oh God… this was too much._ His warm wet lips slowly made a path up my thigh, making my body quake with intense feeling and I almost convulsed when he kissed the patch of skin just beside where my hand was covering.

"Gajeel, I don't know."

"Shhhh," he said and lightly kissed the tops of my fingers.

I sucked in a quick breath, subconsciously feeling his lips against my throbbing sex even though he'd only kissed my fingers and then his mouth moved to my opposite leg, starting the torture once again above my other knee. My body was trembling, my knees bent slightly and as I lifted my head to look down I could see the top of Gajeel's dark head moving slowly along the inside of my thigh. He was devastating in his patience, taking his time as he licked, sucked and nibbled on the sensitive flesh along my inner leg. I groaned helplessly when his lush lips pressed a kiss near the juncture of my thighs.

"Mmm," he groaned, the sound coming out almost like a purr and then said, "I think you like this."

I bit my lip, my fingers still covering my sex in a silly attempt at modesty.

His mouth slid slowly over my hand, pressing tiny kisses to each finger before poking his tongue out and sliding it along each digit.

"Gajeel… Oh God!" I gasped and tugged harder on the sheets with the hand not covering myself.

"Open up for me Levy," he said and leisurely licked the cracks between my fingers. My stomach cramped, my entire body burning like a furnace. The way he licked the top of my hand was so erotic that I found myself pressing my hips against his mouth, wanting more of whatever it was he was doing to me. The tip of his tongue started to exert more pressure, demanding that I spread my fingers apart and slowly, with an agonized groan, I relented, easing my middle finger and ring finger apart.

Instantly his tongue poked through, slipping between my spread fingers and just barely licked over my trembling cleft. _Holy shit!_ My entire body arched up, my mouth hanging open as a tortured cry burst forth from my lips.

My reaction seemed to spur him on and he repeated the motion, spearing his tongue between my fingers to lick me more fully. "Come on Levy… let go," he whispered and then delved inside again to slide his tongue along my slit.

Slowly I removed my hand and then nearly died as he covered my cleft with his mouth, sucking on the pulsing bud and making my entire body quiver with ecstatic pleasure. I couldn't believe it; it was like heaven and hell at the same time… his tongue flicking over my sensitive clit and then his warm lips wrapping around to suck on it. I was gripping the sheets so tightly that I was surprised I hadn't ripped them to shreds yet.

Soon I'd completely forgotten any sort of modesty and my hips were rolling against his mouth, lifting off the mattress wantonly as the most intense feelings started to build inside of me.

"That's it. God you are so hot," he rasped and then started flicking his tongue over me, teasing me with long licks and then backing off to place several kisses to my thighs.

"Gajeel… please!" I begged, unsure of what it was I was asking for but knowing that I was getting close to something incredible.

I reached my hand down and grabbed his head, raking my fingernails over his scalp while strange sensations built up inside of me. I was climbing a mountain, a mountain of erotic delights and my entire body was trembling with the effort, every lick of his tongue bringing me closer and closer to the edge till suddenly my body exploded and waves of acute pleasure ripped through my body. Spasms rocked me to the core, spreading outwards from the place his mouth was all the way to the tips of my fingers and toes.

I screamed… uncaring if every person in the world could hear me and felt his mouth ease, bringing me down from my climax with gentle sucks that prolonged the sweet agony. My chest was heaving with the effort to breathe and when he crawled up my body to hover over me, I could barely open my eyes to look at him.

"Wow," was all I managed to say and then I watched him grin wickedly down at me.

He rested his weight on his forearms which were on either side of my head and then he dipped his face down and kissed me, gently coaxing my lips open and I felt my body responding… _again._ The need I'd felt earlier to touch him came tumbling back to me and when he lifted his mouth from mine I grinned up at him the same way he'd grinned at me just a moment ago and then said...

"Now it's your turn."

To be continued…

* * *

**LOL of course to be continued, silly of me to say that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Finally a lil bit of release right? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gajeel raised himself up till he was kneeling on the bed between my legs, his eyes wide… probably in shock at the boldness of my statement.

"My turn?" he asked, repeating my words and I nodded my head as I scrambled up so that I was kneeling as well. "But I…" he started to say but I didn't let him finish because my mouth covered his an instant later. He was sitting back on his heels, his arms loose at his sides and because of our height difference I had to straighten up completely in order to reach him. I sifted my fingers in his thick hair and pulled his head down, angling our faces to deepen the kiss but he seemed hesitant, barely responding to my questing tongue.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling away from him. Did I do something that bothered him? Did he not like the way I touched him?

He ran a hand through his raven hair and glanced nervously around the room. "You just… you don't have to do anything. I wanted to do that _for you_," he said and I watched his eyes start to roam over my body. I'd almost forgotten that I was completely naked.

"But, I want to do stuff for you too. Do you not like what I do?" I asked and struggled with myself to not cover my naked body.

His eyes went wide again, his mouth falling open for a brief moment before he said, "No, of course not. I mean… yes, I do like you… I mean, I like what you do."

I shifted closer to him. "Then why don't you want me to touch you?" I asked.

His eyes looked down at my breasts and I saw his hands fist into the sheets at his sides. "Well uh, it's not that I don't… it's just…"

I couldn't believe it. Could Gajeel really be _nervous_? I mean, seriously… he was the one that had yanked me across the tub on to his lap _in front _of Lucy and Natsu. He was the one that had done all those amazing things to my body. He's the one that had so hotly whispered encouraging words… sex words into my ear to ease my embarrassment. . And now _he's _the one embarrassed?! It can't be. I must be wrong.

"It's just… what Gajeel?" I said and leaned forward. My hands reached out and touched his bare chest. I caressed his smooth skin and then dipped my head down to place a kiss just beneath the center of his collarbone. He sucked in a ragged breath and I slowly moved up, kissing and licking over his throat and along his neck. "Do you like this?" I asked, licking the tender skin beneath his ear.

He didn't say a word but nodded his head and I continued. My lips found his ear lobe and I gently nipped at it before sucking it into my mouth. I climbed up his body, moving to sit on his bent legs which were still folded beneath him where he knelt. My nipples brushed against his chest and I gasped out loud at the contact before I pressed my body against his.

"What about this? Do you like this?" I asked, licking the shell of his ear while my right arm snaked around his neck and the other glided up and down his pectoral.

He gulped audibly and answered, "Yea."

My mouth slid down his throat once again and then I started kissing a path down his sternum. His body was tense, his chest rising and falling heavily with every breath. I licked over to one of his nipples and kissed the flat disk. "And this?"

His answering growl confirmed that he did and then his hands grabbed the sides of my head and he pulled me up. His mouth crushed over mine, his tongue demanding entrance and slipping between my lips. I moaned deep in my throat and threw my arms around his neck. The kiss was passionate and lush, his tongue stroking over mine till I was grabbing the roots of his hair tightly in my hands.

My body wiggled against his, trying to get as close to him as possible. His hands were all over me, sliding up and down my back and then cupping my rear. A surge of confidence washed through me and I pushed at his chest.

He fell back, probably more from the shock of me doing that than the actual force behind the push. He stared up at me with wide eyes and I crawled over him till I was straddling his hips. My hands reached out and pressed palms flat over the center of his chest.

"_Ahhh…"_ I sighed. How could it be so great to just touch him?

His hand reached up and tried to pull me down but I slapped his hand away.

"Shrimp… what are you doing?" he asked.

I closed my eyes, once again pressing my hands over his chest but this time rubbing slowly over the muscles. "It's my turn… remember?" My hands roved all over his torso, memorizing the lines of muscle and then I leaned down and kissed his skin. I trailed my lips across his chest, poking my tongue out to taste him and groaned in delight.

His front was as addicting as his back and I worked my way up and down him, kissing and caressing every exposed inch of skin I could find. If his shallow breathing was any indication, it seemed like he was _enjoying_ my… enjoyment. Every time my tongue licked over him he sucked in a quick breath and as I approached the waistband of his pants his breaths seemed to increase in pace.

My lips moved slowly across the skin just above his trunks from hip bone to hip bone. I was kneeling between his legs, my hands propping myself up where they sat holding his sides. I slid them down and then curled my fingers beneath the band of his shorts.

I don't know why I wasn't in the least bit nervous about this. You'd think, considering my reactions to him pulling my clothes off, that I'd be petrified to see him naked but that certainly wasn't the case… not even close. I couldn't wait to see him fully nude, with not a stitch of clothing covering his incredible body. My anticipation made my fingers fumble clumsily with the ties holding his shorts up and when Gajeel reached down and grabbed my fingers I quickly looked up at him in disappointment.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You're nervous… you don't have to do this," he said and I giggled at him. So that's what he thought? Little did he know…

"I'm not nervous," I stated and pulled my hands away. "I'm anxious."

His eyes went momentarily wide and then he grinned wickedly at me. "Really?" he said with a little snicker.

I bit my lip and smiled a half smile as I nodded my head. My fingers returned to the ties on his trunks and then I yanked them loose. I could already see a slight bulge beneath his pants and as I started to tug on the shorts and revealed a bit more of skin, I couldn't help but lean down and kiss every single inch that was exposed. Bit by bit I slid the fabric down, licking and nipping from side to side until a small tuft of black hair appeared. _Wow, that was so hot!_ My fingers lifted and reached out, the tips sifting through the hair as my nails lightly scraped over his skin. I pressed a kiss to the area and then began pulling his shorts down again.

A moment later, the base of his erection was revealed and I sat back a moment to look at it. The strangest feeling started to tingle in my fingers and I just had to… _had to_ reach out and touch it. My own breathing started to accelerate, excitement coursing through my veins and I pulled his shorts down even farther. _Oh my God! _I couldn't believe how sexy he was. My fingers moved along his shaft, sliding over every single inch that was revealed till finally I couldn't take it anymore and I tugged on his shorts with both hands, needing them off of his body.

I slid them off both of his legs and then immediately moved back up to kneel between his thighs. He was hard, lying thickly over his stomach and with tentative fingers I reached out.

Gajeel hissed between clenched teeth, the muscles on his stomach tightening the moment I brushed my fingers over his arousal. I started at the base, slowly running my fingers up the underside of his erection until I reached the tip. He let out a long low moan and then I traced the head, circling around and then gently grasping him in my hand.

"Show me what to do," I said, my voice coming out husky.

His hand lifted from his side and then reached down, covering mine where I grasped his erection. "Like this," he said and started to slowly move our hands down his thick shaft. Once we reached the base he started back up, my eyes intently watching as we stroked him. A fresh wave of desire flooded my veins and I couldn't believe how much I wanted him. Just watching him touch himself… through me, was arousing and _sexy as hell_!

Together we stroked him and with each pump I gained confidence in the action till he released my hand and laid his arm back against his side. It was a heady thing, watching him unravel from my simple movements. His body jerked with nearly every motion of my wrist and I felt my lower belly pooling with burning heat. My clit pulsed with lust, desire trickling down the inside of my thighs. I wanted him.

I leaned forward, took one last shuddering breath and then engulfed the head of his cock in my mouth. In a swift motion his sat up in the bed, his entire body going taut and straining.

"Fuck… Levy!" he hollered and sifted one of his hands in my hair. The other moved behind him and braced his weight as he arched his neck back, letting his long mass of thick black hair fall down his back.

I took him deeper, sucking his length farther inside my mouth before slowly letting him slide out. "Is this right?" I asked, poking my tongue out and running it around the sensitive rim of his cock.

He took a deep breath and leaned his head back. "Yes… oh fuck, yes."

My lips wrapped around the large head and then slid down till I couldn't take in any more before hollowing my cheeks and sucking while I slid back up to the tip. Slowly I developed a rhythm, moving up and down with more confidence till I was bobbing my head in his lap. He was throbbing in my mouth, the large vein pulsing against my tongue and his body was shaking.

I loved this… loved making him wild for me and he was, I knew he was. His eyes were glued to my mouth, his hand grasping my hair tightly. I swallowed him down with more confidence and started running my hands up and down his hard stomach. I couldn't get enough of tasting him. I found my feminine muscles clenching every time I took him to the back of my throat and I knew the ache down there would only be satisfied when I'd finally filled myself with his thick cock.

"I'm so close… oh God, don't stop," he begged and started thrusting his hips up. The primal motion was so erotic that my entire body exploded in tingles of pleasure, a shiver racing down my spine. I sucked him hard, needing his release, needing to see him shatter like I'd shattered for him just a short time ago.

His cock was so incredibly hard, thrusting quickly in and out of my mouth and saliva was dripping over my lips and down my chin. I couldn't care less, my entire attention riveted to the sight of his face contorting in almost painful pleasure just a moment before he threw back his head and screamed out my name. His hips jerked, his hands possessively grabbed my hair and his gut tightened before suddenly salty liquid flooded my mouth. I swallowed it down, desperate to drink every last drop as it poured into my mouth. I didn't release him till he pulled my head away from him and then sealed his lips over mine.

The kiss was aggressive, passionate, and so incredibly sexy that I found myself moaning into his mouth. His cheeks were flushed, his hands desperately sliding up and down my body. I moved against him, needing the skin to skin contact and then felt his cock slide along the wet slit between my legs.

I looked at him, my eyes wide with shock. There's no way… he can't possibly…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Ugh! Sorry about this one. I really struggled writing this chapter and I feel like it shows. I got back into it towards the end here so hopefully the next chapter will flow better. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a suggestion... you might want to re-read some of the end of the previous chapter. I found myself having to go back several times to keep the rhythm and pace in sync with this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

He pulled his face away from mine and looked at me with crimson eyes that showed clearly the full force of lust he was feeling at the moment. His hands cupped my buttocks and then my body trembled as the head of his thick throbbing erection prodded my opening, begging for entrance. _Wow!_ I couldn't believe how much I wanted it… wanted him. My feminine muscles clenched in need, desperate to feel his swollen length pushing inside my body.

With an almost growl like sound, Gajeel lifted me up and practically threw me on to the bed so that my head landed on the fluffy pile of pillows at the head of the bed and my body was lying down the length of it. The mattress shifted and an instant later he was on me, his thickly muscled body covering mine completely. It was a good thing I wasn't claustrophobic because I was completely trapped beneath his large body, his elbows holding his weight up where they rested on either side of my head. His lips claimed mine, his tongue possessively stroking inside my mouth, making me writhe wantonly against him and rub my hands up and down his torso.

My legs parted invitingly for him, wrapping around his hips till I caged him against me. Without conscious thought I found myself grinding provocatively against him, moaning uncontrollably at the feel of his rod slipping up and down the dripping wet folds covering my sex. I mumbled a silent thank you to our dormitory supervisor who made all of us girls start taking birth control at age sixteen and waited breathlessly as he hovered above me.

Gajeel looked down at me, his lips slightly parted as he breathed heavily between them. "Have you ever…"

He began to ask and I shook my head, knowing what he was going to say. "Have you?"

He shook his head as well and then took my mouth roughly, devouring me. His tongue was hot and wet, sliding in and out of my mouth in perfect match to the rhythm of his cock slipping through the dripping wet folds of my nether lips.

"Mine," he said gruffly and desire flooded my body so intensely that I trembled with the force of my want. His hand slid between our bodies, stroking over my flesh before he grasped his erection and positioned the head of it against my opening.

I took a deep breath, anticipation making the sound come out like a choked sob. My hands moved to his pectorals, the tips of my fingers digging in to his flesh as I waited… waited for the crown of his thick shaft to push inside.

His eyes found mine, locking with my gaze and I could see the question in their beautiful depths. His tenderness did me in, making my chest tighten almost painfully with overwhelming emotion. My legs, which were still wrapped around his waist, flexed and my knees bent, pulling him down till his body pushed against mine and the head of his cock broke through my quivering entrance.

"Levy!" Gajeel hissed, sweat dotting his upper lip.

My mouth fell open, my neck arching back… his body strained above mine, holding himself back from totally possessing me. "Gajeel please," I begged, frustration gnawing at me as my passage walls clenched over emptiness… the only part of me satisfied at the moment being the stretching muscles at my opening.

A ferocious growl tore through his lips and then he slowly started to push deeper, stretching me as inch after inch of his cock began to fill me. I winced briefly at the discomfort when he ripped through the thin virginal membrane but the pain quickly vanished, replaced by an unbelievable feeling of fullness. I was so hot and wet, absorbing every feeling as he slowly slid inside.

It was such a sweet agony, my body stretching to accommodate his size and I clenched my muscles instinctively to bring him deeper. He groaned loudly, rearing his hips back and then thrust forward, burying himself to the root inside of my body.

I screamed, arching my neck back and dug my fingers into his shoulders. He was so big, filling me completely and utterly. I tilted my hips slightly and felt him rub against my sensitive walls. The feeling was incredible and…

"Levy… don't move," he groaned, his eyes hooded and blazing with heat.

I nodded my head and waited while he took deep breaths.

"You're so fucking tight," he said, a lock of his raven hair falling over his forehead and clinging to his damp skin. He was so mouthwateringly gorgeous. I could stare at him forever… and then he started to move.

I sucked in a quick breath, my eyes opening wide at the feeling of him slowly sliding out of my body. He pulled out nearly the entire way, stopping when the head of his erection was just barely inside and then thrust forward in one powerful stroke. I cried out… my hands moving around his neck and then sifting into his thick hair, grasping the strands tightly as incredible pleasure ripped through my body.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, his voice breathless and raspy. He was seated so deeply inside of me, stretching me to my limits and I shook my head in answer to his question.

He moved again, sliding his thick cock out and then back in. My body moved with him, rolling slightly on the bed and my hips tilted to bring him more fully against me. When he paused I whimpered in frustration, my body craving the feelings he'd only just started to create within me. He looked down at me wide eyed, surprised by the sound I'd just made and I bit my lip nervously as I looked back at him.

Then, he started to move… really move. His hips pumped, creating a slow rhythm that had me moaning with each thrust. It felt so good, beyond good. Every one of my senses was in tune with his movements, overwhelming me and I started to move with him, rolling my hips and clenching my thighs to bring him closer.

"Fuck… you feel so good," he panted.

I looked between our bodies and watched his abs tightening with every thrust and I just had to touch it, had to feel his body straining above me and I moved one of my hands down and pressed it palm flat against his stomach. _Oh wow!_ The movement of his body was so sexual, every muscle flexing as he drove inside me.

His face dipped down and he claimed my mouth, his tongue stroking inside before he retreated and then nipped at my lower lip, tugging it slightly before releasing it. My arms circled back around his body, my fingers digging into his shoulders. The force of his thrusts became stronger, more insistent… driving into me and one of his hands cupped my breast, plumping the soft mound before he stroked my nipple with the pad of his thumb.

A strangled moan tore from my lips as he pounded inside of me and then he covered my mouth with his own once again. I grabbed the back of his head, grasping the damp strands of his hair in my hands and held him against me while I sucked on his hot tongue. He growled deep in his throat and quickened his pace, slamming his cock into me over and over again and I felt my body changing, climbing a semi-familiar peak.

"Gajeel… oh God, please," I begged and then let instinct take over me as I started to grind against him, my hips moving of their own volition.

His thick cock impaled me and I arched up, my back lifting off of the mattress and he immediately hooked one of his arms around my body and pulled me up. In a swift move he repositioned us, moving so that he was kneeling in the middle of the mattress and I was sitting astride him, my backside against his thighs. The angle was brutally deep, hitting a spot inside me that was almost painful. His hands grabbed my hips and he lifted me then let me slide down his length.

A feral cry ripped up my throat and I threw my head back with the force of the feeling. My hands moved up to his shoulders and I used his body to balance myself as I tried to repeat the motion, climbing up his body before I let myself slide down his throbbing erection. His hands guided me, moving with my hips as I learned how to ride him and soon I was fucking him, mindlessly driving myself up and down his cock. I was lost, my body an inferno of lust that bobbed erotically up and down his shaft.

"That's it baby. Feel it. Give in to it," he encouraged, driving himself up to meet my downward thrusts.

The feelings built rapidly, my core clenching around his thick penis and an orgasm tore through me… making my body shudder violently. My limbs fell lifelessly forward, leaning against his hard body and he lifted me up and laid me down on the mattress, his cock still throbbing thick and deep inside my body. He pumped into me, thrusting wildly and my body responded, my muscles coming back to life as he whispered erotic words near my ear.

"That was so hot. I wanna see it again. Come for me again," he said hoarsely, angling his hips to hit a new spot inside of me.

"Gajeel… I can't… oh… AH!" There was no way. I couldn't possibly come again. But I could feel it, rapidly building deep within me. The friction of his thick cock thrusting into me was too much and I grabbed his backside, digging my nails into his taut flesh as my body was rocked with a powerful orgasm, spasms ripping through me and making me shudder and whimper uncontrollably.

"Yes… oh God, YES!" he roared and pumped into me with quick, shallow thrusts. His head fell beside mine, his lips hovering over my shoulder and suddenly his entire body tensed and jerked. His teeth bit into my skin, almost painfully but not quite and he started coming inside me, spilling himself completely and filling my body with his hot semen.

I clutched his body to mine, unwilling to relinquish the contact and listened to his harsh breathing beside my ear. My heart was pounding wildly beneath my breast and I could feel his own nearly matching mine.

"Christ, that was…"

"… amazing," I finished for him and smiled when he lifted his head and stared down at me.

He grinned and then chuckled. "Yea… amazing. And I must be crushing you right now," he said and started to pull away from me.

I reached out and pulled him back down, not ready to let him go and he laughed again. "Please, not yet."

"Ok, here. How's this?" he asked and wrapped his arms around my body then rolled us over till I was lying on top of him. His erection slid out of my body and I moaned at the feeling, my core tightening once again in eager anticipation at the friction it created.

"Jeez Shrimp, we can't possibly go again," he said and I laughed nervously at his comment.

"Sorry." I blushed and looked up at him, committing to memory the deeply satisfied look on his face.

"Shh, you never have to say you're sorry about something like that."

I smiled again and laid my cheek against his chest. His heartbeat had slowed significantly and was almost at a normal rhythm now as I listened to its steady beat. It felt so good lying like this, his strong body relaxed beneath me and his arms holding me tightly.

My throat was dry and scratchy and I mumbled against his chest, "I'm thirsty."

"I am too," he answered and moved his hands to grip my waist. He pulled me up till my mouth sealed over his and he kissed me deeply, sifting his fingers into my hair before letting me go. "Let's go get something to drink."

I rolled off of him and climb out of the bed. We made our way across the room and I couldn't help peaking over at him while we did. He was completely, gloriously naked… his large body striding easily into the bathroom and he flipped the switch on to turn on the lights.

He grabbed one of the glasses sitting on the counter and filled it up with water from the faucet then held it out. I reached for it, mouthing my thank you and tipped the glass back, letting the cool liquid slide down my parched throat. I handed the glass to him when I was done and then watched him finish it.

"I want something sweet," I said, my body still thrumming with excitement. Just having him standing in front of me like that, a blatantly sexual creature whose body instantly created erotic images in my mind, made me antsy and needy.

"Something sweet huh… I'll give you sweet," Gajeel said and grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up, setting me on top of the counter and pressing his lips against mine. Our mouths slanted greedily over one another's, gasping for breath as we struggled for air.

My hands slid around his waist and I pulled his body against mine, spreading my legs and allowing his hips to settle intimately against my groin. I could feel him growing hard against me, rubbing against my still damp cleft. He pulled his head away from mine and grinned at me. "You're going to be the death of me Shrimp," he said and then lifted me off of the counter, setting me on my feet.

I giggled and followed him out of the bathroom, back into the main room. He grabbed his pants off of a nearby chair and then threw his shirt to me. I lifted the shirt and settled it over my slight body, practically swimming in the soft linen.

He grabbed my hand and grinned down at me. "Let's go find you something sweet."

To be continued…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I like Levy with a lil spunk. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hooray for my power going out and losing half a page of writing...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Gajeel! Where are we going?!" I asked, nervously following him out of the bedroom to the main room of the suite.

"Come on Shrimp. Everyone's asleep," he said and grabbed my wrist to tug me through the dimly lit room.

I stumbled after him, conscious of the fact that I was only wearing Gajeels shirt. It may have served to cover me all the way to mid thigh but I still felt slightly scandalous.

We passed through the doorway of the suite and made our way down the empty hallway and then down several flights of stairs. A lone clerk stood at the front desk, his eyes half closed as he fought to stay awake. He started and jerked his head up when we walked to the desk and Gajeel gruffly asked, "Do you have any candy?"

The clerk blinked and then covered his mouth as he yawned. "Sorry. The store is closed for the night. But there's a soda machine down the hall."

I looked up at Gajeel, my hand still held firmly in his grasp and nodded my head. "That sounds great!"

We made our way in the direction the clerk had pointed and found the machine. Gajeel quickly bought a cola and popped the top, handing it to me as it fizzed and bubbled around the rim of the glass bottle. I took a deep gulp and leaned my head back as the cool liquid slipped down, the carbonation scratching my already raw throat.

_Mmm_… It felt good and I hiccupped when I pulled the glass from my lips. "Want some?" I asked and handed the glass over to Gajeel who took it with a grin on his lips.

I watched him swallow down a large gulp and then he handed it back to me, the glass practically empty. I drank the last bit and then placed it in the bin beside the machine.

When I stood back up and turned to face him, Gajeel's lips immediately sealed over mine and I groaned as an electric current traveled through my body. The touch of his tongue against mine made my knees weak and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull myself closer, my fingers lightly grasping his thick hair.

He backed me up against the hallway wall and slanted his mouth over mine, licking into my mouth and I could taste the sweet cola still on his tongue.

Warmth pooled low in my belly, making me wiggle erotically against his body and when I felt a growing bulge against my hip I grinded against it.

A low rumbling traveled up his throat from his chest and he suddenly yanked his mouth from mine, leaving me panting and breathless.

"Let's go," he demanded and grabbed my hand to lead me back down the hallway to the stairs. We passed through the doorway into the stairwell and when it clicked shut behind us he grabbed me around the waist and practically shoved me against the railing beside the first flight of stairs. His mouth covered mine in the next breath and then his hands started to slide up and down my sides, rolling over my curves till he found the hem of the shirt.

"I want you again… now," he said, his voice harsh and deeply sexy.

Lust pumped hard and fast through my veins, making my body tremble with need. His hand slid beneath the fabric and he grasped my upper thigh before he moved farther north and then cupped my buttocks. The shirt moved up with his hand and I was vaguely aware that if anyone came into the stairway that my naked body would be quite visible from the waist down. At the moment though, I could care less. All I cared about was the pulsing desire inside of me and the ache that was rapidly building within.

A gasp escaped my mouth when Gajeel abruptly bent low and lifted me up, cradling me in his arms then turning and making his way quickly up the stairs. I held on to him tightly and when he reached the landing of the floor that our room was on I pulled his face to mine and pressed my lips to his.

He kicked the door open to the hallway and walked towards our room, not breaking contact with my mouth and when we finally entered our suite he dropped my feet to the floor and pulled my body against his tightly. I reached up to wrap my arms back around his neck and something caught my eye just before I kissed him.

"Lucy?" I said and then gasped in surprise. She was sprawled out on the floor, Natsu lying on top of her with his hands pinning both of hers down above her head.

"Levy!... Gajeel! We ummm," she stuttered nervously and then turned towards Natsu, "Get off!"

I watched Natsu scramble up and then Lucy stood as well, both looking sheepish as they gazed at us.

"We're just uh, going to bed," she said and then shoved Natsu towards their door and disappeared inside the room.

I giggled as I watched the pair but then two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and Gajeels mouth started kissing and licking behind my ear and along my neck. I moaned and leaned my head back against his chest, absorbing the feeling as my entire body practically melted when his tongue ran along my throat and then his mouth suckled on the sensitive skin.

His hands started to move, one sliding up my body till he cupped my left breast and the other moved south, pulling my shirt up and then slipping a finger between my silken folds.

"Mmm, you're already wet," Gajeel whispered near my ear and I sucked in a loud breath when one of his fingers slid inside my opening.

"Gajeel… room," I somehow managed to say and in the next instant I was lifted off of my feet again and a moment later deposited on the large bed.

His body immediately joined mine and my hands found his broad chest then slid down to his abdominals. His crimson eyes had a mischievous look in them and I grinned back at him wickedly as I found the waist band of his pants and started undoing the fastenings. When they were loose I tugged and slid them off his hips, revealing his already thickly throbbing length.

I licked my lips, my eyes fixated on his erection. I couldn't believe that _that_ had been inside of me. It seemed impossible, he was so large. I reached my hands out and curled my fingers around his heavy length, sighing at the feel and loving the way he responded to my touch.

He was hovering above me, his arms flexing on either side of my body and his head fell forward. Long tendrils of black hair cascaded like a curtain on either side of his body and when I started to slowly stroke his velvet rod he groaned and thrust his hips into my hands. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted as raspy breaths passed between and when I rubbed my thumb over the tip he growled and dipped his head to claim my mouth.

My chest tightened, my senses overwhelmed… I couldn't believe that this man wanted me, that this man could possibly look at me the way he was. His eyes consumed me as he pulled back and a powerful surge of lust passed through my body.

I continued to caress his erection, stroking him from root to tip and he buried his face in my neck, groaning as he softly kissed over the pulse there. He felt incredible in my hands, hot and thick, powerful and primal. His body was straining as I stroked him, his muscles clenching. He was so gorgeous.

"You make me so hot," he moaned against my neck and then I gasped when his blunt teeth nipped my skin. His arms slipped beneath my body and then he lifted me up till I was seated on his thighs and his lips continued to caress my neck, his tongue soothing the area he'd just bit. One of his hands moved and cupped my breast, plumping the soft mound while the other hand slid to my backside and rubbed over the rounded area.

I shivered when the tip of his tongue licked up my neck behind my ear and then suddenly he lifted me and turned me over, laying me out over the bed with my stomach flat against the crisp sheets. His large body moved over mine, his chest brushing up my back and then his mouth found the nape of my neck.

"Gajeel, what are you…?" I started to say but then sucked in a ragged breath when his lips trailed down the top of my spine. Every muscle clenched almost painfully at the incredible feeling. The pleasure was overwhelming, consuming me and sending sparks shooting up and down my body. My arms were bent over my head and I gripped the sheets tightly in my fist, my body shuddering with every touch of his lips over my flushed skin.

Slowly… devastatingly slowly he made his way down my spine, kneeling between my legs. "You like this?" he asked but it seemed more like a statement rather than a question.

I nodded my head, groaning my answer as his tongue poked out and licked over the small of my back. His hands started to slide up my sides, stopping at my shoulders before he moved them back down and caressed my backside.

"You're so amazing. I gotta have you," he said and his words streaked through my being like lightning, heating me up even more and making me pant excitedly.

One of his hands slid down my crack till he found the saturated folds of my cleft and then he slid his middle finger inside me, making me arch back and push my hips towards him wantonly.

I wanted him desperately, my feminine muscles clenching spasmodically around his thrusting digit. It wasn't enough… not nearly enough. I needed his thick length pushing inside me, stretching me to my limits.

"Please… oh God, please," I murmured, turning to the side so that I could see him behind me.

* * *

'Holy fuck!' was all I could think as my finger slid inside her dripping wet opening. She was simply unbelievable, her reactions so full of passion that it left me almost breathless as I stared down at her.

Her muscles tightened around my slender digit, making my cock twitch desirably. It remembered keenly how incredible it had felt sliding inside her warm wet body and I struggled to resist the urge to spread her thighs even wider and thrust myself fully inside.

I dipped down and kissed the soft skin on her back, relishing in the way she responded. Every quick intake of breath made me harder, made me want her even more. My finger moved inside her body, massaging her deeply with slow strokes and her hips lifted off of the mattress, silently showing me what she wanted and a wave of heat washed through my entire body.

I needed her, needed to possess her. I bit back the urge to thrust wildly inside her body as I moved my hand to my erection and guided myself to her tiny slit. I caught her wild-eyed gaze as she turned her head to look back at me and I almost lost what self control was left in me. Her beauty was astounding, tendrils of thick blue hair falling in disarray around her heart shaped face.

Something constricted inside my chest and I groaned as I pushed through her opening, seating the head of my cock inside her warmth. I wanted desperately to slide all the way inside, bury myself to the base of my erection but I held back, wanting something else even more. I wanted her to feel every inch of me, feel me stretching her to her limits as I pushed deeper and deeper, making her mine.

With tiny strokes I pushed further inside, unhurriedly moving deeper and deeper. My arms held my weight up, hovering above her body and I kissed the back of her neck.

"Gajeel!" she screamed huskily, need obvious in the tone of her voice.

My arousal thickened even more and sweat beaded my forehead. Her feminine walls sucked greedily at my prodding cock and I pushed in further, still punishing her with tiny in and out thrusts.

I felt her rising up on her knees to push back and sheath me fully but I stopped her with a hand at the center of her back and I whispered behind her ear, "Not yet baby. I want you to feel me… I want your body to crave my cock."

I heard her gasp and then moan and I pulled out to the end before I pushed slowly back in, seating myself half way inside her willing body. My lips moved along her back to her spine and I nibbled a trail up while my hips continued a relentless rhythm, working my way slowly inside her till she was arching her head back and practically screaming for me to fill her completely.

I reared back, the head of my cock hovering at the edges of her opening. Her hands were fisted in the sheets above her head and her body trembled beneath me, her breaths coming in ragged and harsh. I'd never seen anything so sexy in my life and a feral cry tore from my lips as I drove forward, sheathing myself completely inside her luscious body.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, her back arching and my hips curving snuggly against her backside.

I held her, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her body fully against mine… her back to my front. She was quivering in my embrace and I could feel her heart pounding against my arm. Sweat streamed down the center of my back and I took a deep breath, kissing her back before I started to move, sliding out of her body and then thrusting back inside.

Her hips lifted and she rose up on to her elbows, angling her body so that I slid deeper every time I pumped inside. My arm slid down her stomach and my hand found her slit which was dripping with creamy moisture. The pad of my finger discovered her sensitive clit and I circled around the nub, bringing out more cries of pleasure from her lips.

Soon I was pumping wildly inside her body, my cock pounding deeply and I could feel her body changing, her walls sucking and pulling till suddenly her body shook violently and an orgasm overtook her. I slowed my hips and began deep thrusts, prolonging her orgasm till I felt her responding once again to my relentless prodding.

"Come here baby," I said and slid out of her briefly so that I could turn her over and then slide back inside.

We were belly to belly now, her eyes staring up into mine and when I started to move again she opened her mouth on a silent cry and arched her neck back. I was fast approaching my release and I pushed both of my arms beneath her shoulders and cupped her head. My mouth sealed over hers and I couldn't believe the feelings the touch of her tongue sliding against mine created. My entire body shook uncontrollably and I lost myself in her, my cock burying itself to the root inside.

I lost complete control over my body, instinct taking over as I pounded within her warmth. Vaguely I could hear her moaning but the sound was nearly lost behind my own noises which echoed around the room.

Blood pumped thick and hot within my veins and my cock swelled. I kissed her deeply, licking into her mouth just as every muscle in my body flexed and hot semen poured into her body.

I don't know how much time passed as I hovered there, my chest heaving and my heart pounding in my ears. When conscious thought returned to me the first thing I noticed was Levy's hands lightly caressing my back and I groaned helplessly in her arms. My quest to possess her seemed to have backfired… I was completely, utterly possessed by her.

* * *

My hands glided over his smooth back, enjoying the feel of his sweat dampened flesh and then his arms wrapped around my body and turned us over so that we were lying on our sides, face to face.

His eyes were still closed and I reached my fingers up to gently brush several strands of hair which had fallen over his brow. I took the opportunity to drink in his features… his hard jaw line and perfectly straight nose. The iron rivets drew my attention and I tentatively touched my fingers to his brow.

He stirred at my touch and slowly his eyes opened, piercing me with their gaze.

"Hi," I said and smiled shyly at him.

He groaned and pulled me closer to him, pressing my naked belly against his. "Hi," he finally answered and I giggled at the exhausted tone in his voice. My hand slid over his side and then moved to his back. I started tracing circles over his skin once again and a few moments later he made a strange noise in the back of his throat and slit an eye open. "That feels good."

I smiled and continued to caress him, my eyelids becoming heavy as I lay there and eventually I fell asleep in his warm arms.

To be continued…

* * *

**Sheesh, I could have sworn this chapter was longer. Oh well. I hope you all liked it.**

**Thank you to Rusky for drawing me some AMAZING inspiration. If anyone hasn't already seen, go check out her new postings. They are just, OMG… that's about all I can say. This chapter flowed pretty easily after seeing those. Too bad that work thing I have to go to got in my way.**

**I promise, next chapter will actually have content.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Peeks out between fingers... don't kill me please.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Don't you dare!" I heard Lucy hiss through the closed door and then I heard Natsu's answering exclamation of pain… most likely from Lucy hitting him.

A loud moan rumbled from Gajeels chest and I could feel the vibrations on my arm and face where I was lying on top of him. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking to get used to the sun and found myself staring into Gajeel's amazing crimson eyes.

"I'm going to kill him," Gajeel grumbled and I smiled then climbed over his body till I was sitting astride his narrow hips. "What are you doing shrimp?"

I grinned at him and started caressing his chest with my hands, smoothing over the large expanse of muscle. _God, he was gorgeous!_ I bent down and licked the center of his chest, pressing my lips to the smooth skin. "Do you want to go to the beach?" I asked between kisses. My lips found his neck and I started lightly sucking on the skin beneath his jaw.

"Mmmm, keep doing that and we won't be going anywhere," he answered, smoothing a hand down my back and grasping my backside in his hand.

"I don't mind…"

"Natsu! Don't!" I suddenly heard Lucy scream and the next thing I know, the door came crashing open and Natsu's body was falling through, landing on the ground with a thump. I gawked at him, still lying on top of Gajeels body and I saw Lucy poke her head around the door frame and smile meekly.

"Sorry," Lucy said and then Gajeel's voice boomed.

"Salamander!"

Natsu laughed loudly and scrambled up, running out of the room. Lucy slammed the door closed and followed him, hollering sorry as she left and I turned back to Gajeel laughing. "I guess we should get up."

Gajeel grunted and grabbed me just before I was about to roll off of his body. "They can wait…"

"So… did you finally…" Lucy started to ask, a smirk on her face.

I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face as I answered, "Maybe."

"Maybe?! Oh my God! You did!" Lucy practically screamed, sitting up in the fold out beach chair and throwing her arms around my shoulders. I was sitting beside her, a fruity drink in my hand and I barely managed to keep it from spilling all over us as she hugged me tightly.

"Shhhh!" I said, looking around us nervously and then giggling.

"How was it?" she asked.

I leaned back in the seat, stretched my legs out and sighed, "Amazing."

Lucy laughed and stretched out as well. I looked out at the water and I could see Gajeel and Natsu wading in, the water reaching their waists. They were arguing already, about what I couldn't tell but I could see them waving their fists and glowering at each other. They walked away from each other a moment later, their shoulders tense and then Natsu stopped and waded through the waist high water back to Gajeel.

Several times Gajeel peaked back at me and eventually the guys turned around and started heading towards us.

"They think they are so clever," Lucy said, leaning slightly towards me with her hand covering her mouth.

I chuckled with her and whispered, "Yea, it's so obvious they are up to something."

I watched as the boys approached, my eyes riveted to the sight of Gajeel. He was so yummy with his long tasseled hair and thickly muscled body. His bathing shorts hung low on his hips and I found myself biting my lip anxiously as he approached.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lucy said, smiling at Natsu as he walked up beside her beach chair.

"Nothing," Natsu replied, standing there and then he started to whistle idly.

"Bah, I aint waitin' for you!" Gajeel abruptly said. He bent forward towards me and easily scooped me up into his arms, my flailing having little effect as he turned and started running towards the water.

"Gajeel! What are you doing?!" I screamed while laughing at the same time.

"You're going in Shrimp!" he said and a moment later we went splashing in and I was suddenly thrown into the cool water. I sputtered to the surface, gasping for air and laughing as I found my footing in the sandy ground.

As soon as I stood up, I watched Lucy receive the same treatment from Natsu and at once we both tackled the men who'd brought this upon us, Lucy successfully dunking Natsu while I only succeeded in becoming a spider monkey on Gajeel's back.

"You're too big!" I complained, giggling as Gajeel tried to reach behind him to grab me but only managed to twist around in circles.

"You're just too small!" he retorted.

"Natsu! Put me down!" Lucy yelled, making me look over Gajeel's shoulder to see what was happening.

Natsu had Lucy over his shoulder, one of his arms secured across the back of her thighs as he laughed and then unbelievably slapped her rear.

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand as I stared at the two wide eyed.

"Oh you are so going to die," Gajeel said with a chuckle to Natsu.

Sure enough, Lucy screamed and started pounding on his back. Natsu finally let her go and then sprinted out of the water with Lucy following closely behind till I lost sight of them.

"Are they always like this?" Gajeel asked. I was still holding on to him, my arms and legs wrapped around his body and my chin rested on his right shoulder.

"Yea, pretty much," I answered. One of my hands slid slowly down his chest and I groaned at the feeling. He was just too sexy. It seemed like all I had to do was just be near him and I was immediately turned on. The allure of his skin was too much to withstand and I dipped my head down and kissed the side of his neck.

"What are you doing Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, his voice quiet and low.

I moaned and answered, "Mmm, nothing."

When my hand found one of his nipples and the pad of my finger started to rub circles around it he moaned and arched his neck back. "That doesn't feel like nothing."

"Oh? What does it feel like?" I asked, amazed by how brash I was being. I never knew I could talk about such things like this, especially with him.

"It feels like I'm going to be taking you back to our room," he said and when my teeth lightly nipped at his earlobe he quickly made his way out of the water with me still wrapped around his back and within minutes we were back in our _empty_ hotel room.

"Are you going to get off my back now?" he asked, standing at the foot of the bed.

My mouth was still hungrily moving over his neck and I decided that I liked having him like this. "Nope," I answered.

Gajeel chuckled somewhat painfully and I kissed his jaw. "How am I supposed to eat you if you're like that?" he asked and I abruptly paused.

"What?" I asked and he took advantage of my momentary distraction, pulling me off his back and practically throwing me on the bed. "Gajeel!" I screeched and then laughed as he jumped on top of me and covered my mouth with his own. His hands were all over me, his fingers deftly untying my bathing suit top and throwing it to the side before working on my bottoms. I tried to wiggle out from beneath him but it was impossible, his large body restraining me easily.

When he successfully slid my bathing suit bottoms off, he hovered above me and smiled down at me triumphantly. "Now for my meal."

"Huh?" I said but immediately my question turned into a gasp of surprise as he spread my thighs apart and sunk between them, covering my cleft with his hot mouth. My hips lifted off the mattress and he wrapped his arms beneath, holding me against his mouth as he rhythmically sucked my clit.

"Mmm… so good," he whispered against my flesh and I couldn't believe the difference a day made. Just last night I'd been immensely embarrassed by just the thought of such a thing and now, here I was, lifting my hips up greedily for his sweet tongue.

I reached my hand down and sifted my fingers in his thick hair. His tongue fluttered over my clit and then dipped down and speared my opening. I cried out, grabbing the sheets in my fist. Amazingly fast my body was climbing towards release, my chest rising and falling rapidly with my heavy breaths. His lips captured my clit and then gently suckled the sensitive nub and then he bared his teeth, lightly grazing over it till I couldn't take it any more and I shattered and flew over the edge, a powerful orgasm ripping through my body.

He moved back up my body and immediately pressed his mouth to mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him as my body continued to pulsate. I wanted him, I wanted to take him in my mouth and make him lose himself like I just did. My lips practically ached for his cock and I tore my mouth from his and slid down the mattress, still beneath him where he hovered above me. I used his body to push myself downwards and pressed kisses over his chest and along his belly till I reached what I was really looking for.

Without hesitation I grasped him in my hand and brought him to my hungry lips. He was thick and hard, the wide crest of his erection slipping between my lips and delving inside as I lifted my head up. My neck strained to suck in more of him and I reached my hands up and grabbed his backside to pull him down.

"Levy… what are you… Oh fuck!" Gajeel groaned and instinctively pumped into my mouth, letting me pull him down so that I could swallow more of him. It was strange this way, having him above me as I sucked on him but it was also extremely erotic. It was like he was fucking my mouth and it was incredibly sexy as he tentatively at first started flexing his hips, pumping between my willing lips.

His length pushed inside my mouth over and over again, gaining more speed as he went and I could feel his back getting slick with sweat as he built up speed. Suddenly and with a whimper from me, he slipped away, his dick sliding out of my mouth and pulled me back up till I was face to face with him, lying on my back on the bed. I watched him breathlessly, his hips nudging my legs apart. There was no hesitation, no warning, just his large thick cock invading my core and sliding in till he was seated so deep that I had to tilt my hips to accommodate him.

I cried out, digging my fingers into his shoulders. It was incredible, the fullness of him, the way he stretched me so perfectly. I barely had time to wrap my legs around his waist before he was pounding in to me, thrusting so deeply that my muscles started contracting almost instantly.

"Shit, you feel so fucking good!" Gajeel growled and then leaned down to take possession of my mouth. I was consumed, utterly and completely controlled. Every inch of my body was covered by his and while his dick filled me over and over again, his tongue did the same to my mouth.

I gasped when his lips finally released mine and then felt his mouth clamp down on my neck. I arched in to him, offering up my throat and his teeth lightly bit down. A violent shiver raced down my body and joined the tension that was building up in my lower belly.

"Come for me… I gotta see it," he demanded, his hips equally demanding as they thrust against me time and time again. I clenched my muscles over him, seeking my own release and earning a throaty moan from him as well. His hips swiveled, rubbing against my tender core and then I bucked my hips and exploded from within, screaming out his name over and over again. My orgasm was intense and all consuming, making my body twitch and shake uncontrollably while he continued to pound in to me, grunting as he sought his own release.

I felt it a moment later, his body jerking and his teeth clamping down on my shoulder. He shoved himself so deeply that I hissed at the almost painful feeling and then he spilled himself deep within my body. I held him close, running my hands up and down his slick back. Eventually sounds from outside started to filter into my brain and I vaguely registered Lucy and Natsu's voices just outside the door. They must have come back from the beach.

With a grunt Gajeel rolled off of my body and pulled me with him, lying out on his back with me draped over him. "How long ago did Lucy and Natsu get back?" I asked, knowing he would have heard them with his acute sense of hearing.

"A little bit ago," he answered and I cringed.

"How long is a little bit ago?"

He smirked and grabbed my ass, squeezing it while he placed a kiss to my lips. "Long enough that they probably heard you screaming my name," he teased and I stared at him, appalled at the thought.

"No…" I said, not wanting to believe him.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt it. It was hot."

I groaned and rolled off of him, lifting my arm to shield my eyes.

"Oh don't worry. It's not like they don't know what we were doing," he said, rolling so that he was lying on his side next to me.

"Yea but," I started and then simply whimpered. "How am I going to face them?"

He lifted my arm from my face and grinned down at me. "We can just stay in bed the rest of the day," he suggested.

I let myself imagine that briefly. My body heated up instantly and a flush stained my cheeks.

Gajeel's signature laugh rang out and I found myself giggling with him. "That might not be such a bad idea…"

To be continued

* * *

**Eeks, I am so sorry. I truly am. I struggled so much with this. I had a bad case of writer's block with this story. In general I've been having trouble writing (works been very stressful) and for some reason, this story has been the hardest for me. But... I think I've snapped out of it. **

**Thank you all for the encouragement. Hopefully my next update won't  
take so long.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Gajeel! We're never going to finish if you keep that up," I said while alternating between giggling and moaning. I'd had the brilliant idea of taking a shower together before we'd left the room to meet back up with Lucy and Natsu and now here we were, over 30 minutes later, still standing under the heavy spray of the shower head. Gajeel's hands were all over me, lathering my body up with soap. I swear, certain areas had never been quite so clean. Not that I could really blame him. I'd spent my fair share of time rubbing soap all over his delicious body when it had been my turn.

I laughed again when he lightly smacked my backside and then straightened up in front of me. "What's the hurry?" he asked, snaking an arm around my back and pulling our bodies flush together.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked. His warm slick body felt so good and I simply couldn't keep myself from rubbing against him.

One of his hands slid slowly down my back and curved over my rear end. His fingers squeezed the flesh there and his voice rumbled as he answered, "Yes, I'm definitely hungry."

My body responded instantaneously, heat flooding my insides while a low, drawn out moan slipped from my lips. It was unfair the way he was able to do that. I lost complete control over my senses when he was near me. We'd accomplished next to nothing the past few days… not that there was a whole lot that needed to be done, but still, what would happen when we weren't vacationing at a resort and actually had real life things that needed to be attended to?

Returning to the question at hand, I finally managed to mumble a retort, "Lucy and Natsu are waiting for us."

Gajeel kissed the side of my neck, his warm lips parting and then his tongue sliding over my skin. "I'm pretty sure they are busy as well."

My eyes shot open and I pulled back a few inches to look up at Gajeels face. "What do you mean?" I questioned.

He chuckled deeply and leaned down again to trail his lips up the column of my throat. "Dragon hearing," he answered simply and my mouth opened up in a comical O.

"Really?"

He nodded his head and then captured my lips with his own. I sunk into him, placing my hands on his broad chest and then sliding them up and looping them around his neck. My fingers tangled in his thick hair and then I felt his hands pull my body tightly against his, sealing our bellies together, my lower belly pressing erotically against his groin because of our height difference.

I still couldn't quite believe that this was all happening. I mean, I was kissing Gajeel, in the shower, the man I'd had a major crush on for who knows how long. This weekend almost seemed surreal, like any moment I was going to be brutally awakened and everything was going to be as it was with me day dreaming about doing these things with him… _to_ him, instead of them actually happening.

A surge of emotion flooded my body, heat exploding inside my chest. It was amazing how quickly life could change. I knew I was falling hard for this man. Every time I looked at him, every time I touched him, every time _he touched me_, the feelings inside of me would grow and expand, nearly choking me with the brutal force of my emotions. The physical attraction was enough to leave me breathless with lust but it was so much more than that to me and I hoped that he felt at least a little of what I was feeling. The idea of him not made a frisson of fear and sadness sweep through me. It would be devastating.

I clutched him tighter, one of my hands fisting in his hair while the other dug into his shoulder. It felt good holding him like this.

For the moment at least, he was mine.

The cool tiles pressing into my back jolted me out of my meandering thoughts and the next thing I knew, Gajeel was lifting me up, his arms hooked beneath my knees and his amazingly hard length pressing demandingly against the apex of my thighs. My head was tilted back so that I could look up at his handsome face and when his mouth reclaimed mine, a low moan vibrated throughout my entire body which turned into a gasped exclamation as his erection slid inside of me.

It wasn't long before the now familiar yet still devastatingly amazing feelings came upon me in a climax that left me panting and clutching at his body. He was there with me, grunting out his own release and we stayed locked together for several minutes afterwards, our heavy breaths mingling in the steam filled shower stall.

"You're going to kill me," Gajeel grumbled against my forehead.

I laughed and leaned back, my legs slightly wobbly as I tried to stand on my own. "_I'm_ going to kill you? You're the one that started it," I complained lightheartedly.

"No, you did," he replied. His eyes were closed and he leaned back into the spray of water, rinsing off his body again.

"How do you figure?" I asked, my eyes watching the progress of his hands as they swept over his limbs.

He peaked one eye open and looked at me. "You took your clothes off."

"What?! How is that a reason?" I asked.

Gajeel stepped out of the stream of water and switched places with me, grinning as he answered, "You know I can't keep my hands off of you so it's your fault."

I laughed again and quickly washed between my legs, trying to get rid of the lingering traces of sex from my spent body. He couldn't keep his hands off me? A rush of heat flooded my body, bringing with it a surge of confidence that made me feel feminine and sexy. "I'll keep that in mind for the future."

Several minutes later after we'd dried ourselves off and gotten dressed, we walked back out to the main room and found Natsu and Lucy out on the balcony. Natsu was standing behind Lucy with his arms on either side of her body, her back to his front and I almost didn't want to disturb them but Gajeel ruined any chance of that happening as he hollered, "Hey flamebrain! Let's go! I'm hungry!"

The two jumped in surprise and turned, Natsu glaring at Gajeel who had already grabbed my hand and started tugging me across the room. I waved innocently at Lucy who smiled at me with a blush on her face as I was being pulled across the room and headed towards the resorts restaurant.

* * *

It was another picture perfect night as the four of us sat on the nearly deserted beach, several yards separating Natsu and Lucy from Gajeel and myself. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as we looked up and every star was clearly visible, the moon shining beautifully off the calm water.

I reflected on the past couple of days, amazed at how things had changed so quickly. Only a week ago I had been struggling with a crush that had left me with near constant thoughts of the man beside me. Now I was sitting in this gorgeous setting, his arm around my shoulders and I couldn't remember a time I'd been this happy.

Except… there was still this lingering doubt inside of me.

Gajeel had yet to say anything to me that would give any hint of any deeper feelings towards me. Everything had been purely physical so far. I don't know why this bothered me so much, it's not like I hadn't been enjoying it. Hell, I was equally guilty where that was concerned. But still, the feeling gnawed at my insides. I wanted more with this man; more from the guy who'd initially been my fierce enemy. He'd terrified me at first. The shock I'd felt when the Master had said that Gajeel would be joining the guild had left me nearly breathless. It had only been my complete trust in the Master that had kept me from being outright angry and furious over the news.

I wasn't sure when my feelings had started to change. Slowly I'd come to accept him. When he by chance walked past me in the guild I'd been able to not feel anything, like he was just another member of Fairy Tail. When he'd volunteered so demandingly to be my partner in the S class trials I'd been shocked and overwhelmed. I hadn't imagined someone like him would want to be my partner and with a request like his, how could I refuse?

My feelings had come a long way from there, gradually growing stronger and stronger till I barely remembered a time when I'd hated him. The only thing that scared me now about him was what he could possibly do to my feelings if he didn't return them. The thought made me anxious and without realizing it, my hands had clenched into tiny fists in my lap.

"Hey Shrimp, what's got you all worked up?" Gajeel's gruff voice said, his arm tightening around my shoulders.

Did I dare tell him what I was thinking? Pfft… yea right. "Nothing, just thinking about something."

"Are you remembering a fight or something? You're so tense you feel like you're ready to battle someone," he commented and I giggled.

"Sorry," I answered and wiggled against him, easing into his body more comfortably.

Nearby I could hear Natsu and Lucy whispering quietly to each other. Unfortunately I hadn't gotten any time alone with Lucy to ask what had happened between them but all throughout dinner they'd been glued at the hip, barely able to keep their hands off of each other… much like Gajeel and myself. I was dying to know who had made the first move.

I started to think about Gajeel and I and who'd been the first one to make a move between us. Thoughts of our first bath together entered my mind and a wave of warmth washed through me. I still couldn't believe he'd asked me and even more unbelievable was that I'd actually accepted. I was never going to be able to take a bath again without thinking about him. And then he'd told me he was going to kiss me. I'll remember that moment for the rest of my life. All the incredible feelings that had overwhelmed me and the powerful driving lust that had accompanied it. I still couldn't quite believe it.

Who was I kidding? All I had to do was look at Gajeel now and I could believe it. I still felt the same whenever I touched him or he touched me. I wonder how long that would last for. I guess I should be wondering how long _we_ would be lasting for first. God, I hated this doubt. Why couldn't I just be brave and talk to him about it? Probably because I feared the answer. What if he didn't care about me more than just someone to mess around with? I don't think I could take the rejection. But could I handle this lingering uncertainty? What was going to happen tomorrow when we got back to the guild?

"You're awfully quiet tonight," Gajeel commented.

I pulled away slightly so that I could look up at his face. "I guess I'm just thinking about tomorrow."

"You have plans?" he asked, taking his arm from my shoulders and stretching them back behind him so that he could lean backwards.

I shook my head and turned back to look out at the water. "Nope. Nothing in particular."

"Then what are you thinking about?" he questioned further.

"Well," crap, what do I say? Maybe I could subtly bring up the subject of us… nah. I couldn't. But maybe I could hint at it and see what he says. "I was just thinking about being back at the guild and what people will think about Natsu and Lucy."

Gajeel scoffed and looked up at the sky. "Like anyone will care about flame boy."

I nudged him in the ribs playfully and leaned towards him. "I'm sure they will be the talk of the guild."

"Whatever," he said with a shrug of his shoulders and I sighed heavily. So much for that idea. He didn't take the bait.

"I'm going for a swim," I said, standing up and pulling off my clothes, throwing them into a pile and then walking towards the water in my two-piece.

"Shrimp, wait up!" Gajeel called out behind me and a moment later he joined me at the edge of the water. We walked slowly in till the water was belly high then Gajeel pulled me against him, my belly flush against his. I let my arms slide around his neck and then I was standing there, staring up into his gorgeous face as the water lapped at our bodies.

"This is nice," I said, leaning forward to press a kiss to his chest. The only reply I received was a barely audibly grunt from Gajeel and then his lips inched towards mine till he kissed me softly. "I don't want this weekend to end," I said when he finally pulled his mouth from mine.

"Why?" he asked, his arms tightening around my waist.

"I just," I stopped, trying to think of what to say. Oh hell, I might as well just get it out there. "I've just been so happy and I don't want this to end.'

He leaned back, one of his hands leaving my back and moving to my chin, tilting me face up so that I had to look at him. "This?" he asked, a look of concern etching his chiseled face.

"Yea, you know…" I began and then looked away, biting my lower lip nervously.

"No, I don't know. Tell me," he said, his brows furrowing.

I took a deep breath. 'Just say it Levy!' I yelled in my head, trying to psych myself up. "Well, I meant like… us."

Gajeel quirked his head to the side and then asked, "Us? Why would the weekend ending change anything between us?"

Hope blossomed hot in my chest. Maybe, just maybe he felt something for me. I took another deep breath and pushed on, "I don't know. I thought maybe… well, I wasn't sure if… erm…" my voice trailed away as I fought the embarrassment growing rapidly inside of me.

"Shrimp, what are you trying to say?" Gajeel asked. His tone wasn't angry but I could sense his frustration with my hesitating words.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips and I hung my head in defeat. "Do you have… feelings, for me?"

I couldn't help but peak up at his face and what I saw confused me. He was smiling widely with a big toothy grin and his eyes were alight with amusement. "Is that all, Shrimp?" he asked and chuckled.

Is that all? Did he really just say that?! A surge of anger flooded my body and I quickly spat back, "Is that all? What do you mean, is that all? It's a really big deal and it…" my words trailed off as he covered my mouth with his, effectively silencing me.

After what must have been several minutes, we finally pulled apart and he looked down at me with that signature grin of his and said, "Isn't it obvious? Who wouldn't have feelings for their girl?"

The End

* * *

**Alright everyone, I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry if I disappointed anyone with this ending but this story was never meant to be more than a few chapters so pushing it to 10 was a stretch lol. **

**Thank you all for your encouragement and reviews. Also, another thanks to Rboz for letting me use her picture as my inspiration and cover. **

**Go Fairy Tail!**


End file.
